War Games
by Reuker
Summary: Clarke Griffin was sent to Grounder High last year in an attempt to join her school and theirs together against a common enemy for the annual Fog War Games. A year later, she was a member of Alliance High, where everyone was trained for the inevitable wars to come, and they wouldn't all be games.
1. First Morning

Chapter One

**A/N: First Chappie complete! This was an idea I toyed with for a bit, because I feel like relationships/friendships would run a bit smoother in a world where they weren't all already at war. This is a 'what if they were together before the war' sort of thing. Naturally, it's an AU. Also my first story! Right now, I guess it could stand as a one-shot with much to be desired. Let me know what you think! PM me with suggestions.**

* * *

Last year, Alliance High School didn't exist. Over the summer, two incredibly talented rival schools joined together to create unity against an even larger and more developed school known as Mount Weather High. Ark High brought with it incredibly successful astrology and engineering programs full of prodigies and willing participants. Grounder High brought with it the most successful fencing team in the history of America, with its participants waiting to join the American team in the Olympics. They also brought a vicious football group and incredibly gifted Muay Thai and MMA fighters. Ark High specialized in Brains and Art, while Grounder High specialized in Brawn and Tradition, full of religions from all corners of the Earth, unlike Ark High, which was mainly a singular or double religion school.

In that previous year, the Ark had sent 100 troublemaking yet brilliant students to Grounder High in an attempt to study the school. These students certainly didn't flourish in the beginning, but later on when bets were settles and debts were paid, an Alliance between the students lead to the creation of the school. Not all were happy with the alliance, but together, they formed Alliance High, and together, they would enter the Fog War Games, a lengthy competition between the schools of the Nation, both from the City of Light, Dead Zone, Forests and the Ice Nation schools.

Together, they would become victorious, because who knew when war would break out between them and the lands owned by the Cage family? Because Alliance High was a training ground for warriors, doctors, engineers and other gifted students in an effort to protect the City of Light and the Tree Nation from Mount Weather override.

~o0o~

The old Grounder High students, or 'Grounders' as they were now usually called, cast glances at a tall figure striding through the halls with a swagger born of careful confidence and an iron will.

The Grounders did not glance at her with any emotion other than pride, because Lexa Heda was their leader here in this new school, even if she was only in tenth grade. She was the leader of the fighting teams that included Muay Thai, Mixed Martial Arts and Fencing. When the schools had combined, styles of fighting were taught separately instead of simple hand-to-hand combat training that the Grounders once taught.

But while the Grounders saw her as a leader, and common friend to all, the Ark High students, or more commonly known as 'Sky People', saw her as a dangerous enemy. Boys cast fearful gazes at her, them all remembering the vicious beating she gave to Finn Collins, a member of the 100, who shot an eighth grader and his friends with a training gun (thankfully loaded with paint ammo) because they had been running in his direction, paint from the war games on their faces. Lexa had not let it stand, and neither would the rest of the Grounders, who, because of that act, had not tried very hard to befriend the Sky People.

Girls did not fear her like the boys did, having understood long ago that as long as you give respect and space, you will receive the same in kind. Also, some of them thought she was kind of hot, or were so angry at her that they simply paid her no mind in favor of stewing in silence.

Lexa Heda paid the Sky People no mind, and grinned proudly at her fellow Grounders, because today was the first day of the new school year, and her people would flourish, even when surrounded by the petty Sky People.

Lexa caught sight of Octavia, the one Sky Person she could honestly say wasn't a major douche bag. One of Lexa's closest friends, Lincoln, had a major crush on the beautiful girl, so that only helped improve her image. Lexa waved at the shorter girl, who beamed at her before walking over, leaving her brother and Finn alone to glare at the Grounder girl.

"Hey Lexa!" Octavia beamed, jumping to hug the Grounder girl. "Don't mind Bellamy, he just hasn't seen how much of a softie you can be when you don't have a sword in your hands."

Lexa rolled her eyes, smiling. "Hush Octavia, I don't need my reputation being ruined because of your giggling tales of my soft side."

Octavia only smirked in reply before her smirk dropped from her face, a worried look poisoning her features. "Any word from the Ice Nation? Are they competing against us or will we have an ally?"

Lexa's face darkened instantly at the mention of the physically and emotionally frigid Nation. She shook her head, green eyes unreadable as she relied "No, INH believes they can defeat both us, Mount Weather and Reaper Born all by themselves."

Octavia snorted, "They'll be crushed."

"They think they have an advantage because of new students joining their school." Lexa explained, secretly hoping that Costia was not one of them. She was a weakness that INH would not hesitate to exploit during the war games.

Octavia's smile burned bright, "Sure, like they stand a chance against you."

"Us" Lexa corrected, clapping her friend on the shoulder, leaving her hand there. "Indra is a fine teacher, especially when working with Anya. You're a force to be reckoned with O, don't think otherwise."

Octavia nodded, before a teasing smile wormed its way onto her face, "look at you, being such a good leader."

Lexa once again rolled her eyes, of course Octavia would take every chance to tease her. "Hush O, or I'll take you to the Ring."

Octavia gave her the best 'Oh really?' Face in all of the school. She scoffed, "like you would ever hurt me."

Lexa playfully sneered at the girl, "Whatever O, go back to dreaming about Linc-"

Octavia's glare forced her to stop and laugh, loud enough to catch the attention of Finn, Bellamy and two new arrivals to the once-duo.

Raven glared at Lexa, standing ten or so feet away in the announcement hall full of buzzing students, though groups were kept tight. "What is Octavia doing with that Grounder?" She spat, remembering how Lexa had beaten up her boyfriend. Raven was not one to stew in absolute silence, having on multiple occasions expressed her hatred of the girl she barely knew.

"That Grounder is Lexa Heda, one of Octavia's Grounder friends. She's actually not half bad as a person, though I'm pretty sure she only tolerates me because I'm Octavia's brother." Bellamy stated, his brow furrowed in thought. "Lexa is head of the fighting teams, please don't start anything with her Raven, we really don't need any more tension."

Before Raven could tell Bellamy off, the final silent arrival spoke up, her voice smooth with a underlying hardness that had been there only for the past year.

"She's not someone to cause problems, and Raven, I don't want you to be someone who does. She's our ally now." The blonde teen said, second shortest in the group beneath the boys. Clarke was not one to seek conflict, especially after last year. There were too many accidents and too many injuries that weighed on her mind for her to care about residual anger from something in the past.

_Forgive but never forget. Isn't that was Lexa said the day after she kicked Finn's ass?_

Finn wrapped an arm around Raven's shoulders, calming his girlfriend slightly. "Calm down babe, besides, I kinda deserved the ass-kicking last year."

"Damn right you did," a passing Grounder rumbled. It was Quint, a massive boy and a massive pain in the ass that had it out for every Sky Person that invaded the ranks of his people. They were lucky that Lexa found them to be allies, or they would have been crushed in the Ring a long time ago.

_Stupid punks. Can barely even fight without one of their precious guns. I oughta teach that blonde Sky Girl a lesson after she burned my brother._

Raven's lips twisted in a faint snarl, and she moved to confront Quint, only to have Lexa Heda stand between them, facing the football star.

"Don't be an ass Quint, or next time it'll be me and you in the Ring, not you and Lincoln like usual." Lexa threatened. Her voice was even, and betrayed no emotion other than slight irritation. She may not like the Sky People as a whole, but that didn't mean that she would let her people go around insulting them, or worse.

"Says the one who delivered the ass-kicking from before," Quint grumbled.

Octavia tensed, wanting to step in for Lexa, but knew the girl wouldn't appreciate a gesture that made her appear weak, especially in front of so many people.

Lexa's snarl was far more vicious and far more feral than anything Raven could conjure on her features. "Forgive but never forget, Quint, that is one of the codes we follow as one of the Trigedakru! I knew you were just a filthy bastard."

Quint scoffed before barking out, "Says the one who is the true definition of one! A filthy bastard you were at home Lexa, a filthy bastard."

Suddenly, Lexa's hand shot out at lightning speed.

In her grasp, she held Lincoln Tondc's deeply tanned wrist, his fist inches from Quint's face.

Lexa grinned, "I told you, the second week is when we start bashing heads in Linc."

Lincoln sighed, putting his hand down when Lexa released him only to snap at Quint. "Watch it potato brain, or i'll fight Octavia from now on, and you can have Lexa."

_I don't think Octavia would mind at all _Lexa thought wryly, casting a glance at her friend, who eyed Lincoln with partially concealed wonder and adoration.

"Watch it Quint, I don't need anymore issues between you and the Skaikru," Lexa rumbled quietly, making Quint gulp audibly. Fear of Lexa Heda was something common, among both the Grounders and the Sky People. Justification for such a fear could be found in her eyes, akin to a wolf's yet possessing double its intensity, no matter the emotion that was allowed to appear on her features.

When Quint left and Lexa and Lincoln abruptly moved away from the Sky People, chatter increased tenfold. Issues between Grounders? That would make for good fights in the Ring next week after drafting, and everyone, Sky Person and Grounder alike, was excited. The Ring was where issues were dealt with, with violence and fists or thin guarded rapiers if you were into that sort of thing. It was better than being shanked in the hallway, which had been a regular occurrence as of last year.

Clarke sighed, having watched Lexa walk away. This wasn't good. She didn't want to be the cause of conflict between the Grounders, because no doubt they would blame this on her too. Things would be easier if she could just talk to them! She needed to talk to Lexa, before things got too serious.

_Jesus, it's the first damn day of school. Kane and my mother haven't even given their speeches yet and I've already caused an argument and a handful of threats that are far from empty._

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, Lexa is a bit OC right now, purely so that she can become cold Commander Lexa later after a few unwelcome conflicts. It's all a part of my master plan people. However, I'm not even sure if I'll continue it right now until I sort out the plot.**

**Yeah, it's going to be rated M later for gore...maybe. 'Cuz all of that PWP or P _WITH_ P I'm not really ever going to write. I'm INNOCENT. *Murders best friend in COD* *Giggles in victory***

**Tell meh what ya thought of the chapter yes? XD**


	2. The Mighty Dictionary

Chapter Two

**A/N: BOOM GOT ANOTHER ONE. I'm loving the positive reaction the story has gotten! When my email finally updated, I had been napping in the car, and my phone was on my shoulder from when I fell asleep talking to my Ma. The alert naturally terrified the crap out of me, I screamed bloody murder, and then was nearly murdered by my seatbelt.**

* * *

The first day of school was, up until fourth period, rather uneventful. Clarke had Calculus first thing in the damn morning, then Chemistry, then her favorite class of all, then English for two periods. The first period of English was uneventful, with students learning the rules of the classroom and the topics they would cover throughout the year.

Clarke had noticed that, during English, all of the Grounders in the room appeared incredibly bored, but tried their best to look interested. Clarke turned to Octavia, who sat at the desk beside hers. She raised a blonde eyebrow.

Before Octavia could respond, a folded sheet of line-less, ripped paper flew onto her desk in a perfect paper airplane. Clarke looked back, staring directly into the dark green eyes of Lexa Heda. Said green eyes flittered down to the paper, then back up to Clarke's eyes.

Clarke unfolded the sheet to see slightly sloppy but no less elegant handwriting scrawled on the paper.

_'Many of us don't see the purpose in furthering literary studies. We can read, we can write, we can add apostrophes and commas here and there. What else is required when we will most likely be on the front of a battlefield once we graduate?'_

Clarke subconsciously clenched the sheet of paper in her hands at reading the last sentence. Her eyes flicked up to meet forest green ones, and saw within them that these words were a part of a belief that belonged to them all. Well, everyone except the people from Ark. Clarke knew that as old Ark students, that they were less likely to be sent out onto the field should war erupt anytime soon. No, because Kane and old man Jaha saw the Grounders as expendable, and they played on the beliefs of honor and loyalty that had been bred and beaten into the bones of the fierce people they had joined with. You learn quite a bit after being stuck with them for a year, left to your own devices.

She could tell that while Lexa was also bored out of her mind, she was being productive. X's and O's were scattered in controlled formations within the open page of her notebook. Arrows, lines and spots of hastily shaded back also decorated the page, symbolizing commands or movements that Clarke was not privy to. But no doubt it was all in preparation for the first war game of the year. It was a small one, between teams created from the drafted. New drafts were taken for each war game, though many continued throughout the year. Names could be seen on the side of the arena of X's and O's.

_Clarke, Jasper, Monty, Fox, Harper. Octavia-Drafted._

Clarke looked up to meet Lexa's eyes once more, and quirked a eyebrow. She understood the meaning of the names, and waited for a question.

Lexa, in turn, raised her own.

_Join me?_

Clarke inclined her head. _Of course._

Lexa nodded, the right corner of her lips upturned in a slight, lopsided smile before she turned back in her seat. Her pencil made gentle scratching noises on her paper, and Clarke could imagine what Lexa wrote.

_Clarke-Drafted._

Now, while that time was calm and quiet, things went downhill very, very fast in the second period of English. Quint, who sat at the very back of the class, three desks behind Clarke, apparently felt the need to torture the blonde as best he could from his current position. He had been chewing gum-quite loudly, in fact-and decided that it would be best to dispose of the now flavorless rubber by launching it from his mouth onto Clarke's desk.

Octavia stood abruptly from her chair, whirling to glare at the massive oaf, thankful that the teacher had bolted from the bathroom.

Lexa cleared her throat, and Octavia sat, smirking when she realized what would happen.

Three seconds later, Quint was rushing out of the room, his nose crushed and twisted at an awkward angle and his pride bruised almost beyond repair. Lexa had thrown a massive, hard-cover dictionary at the large boy's face, only to have it smash into his nose with pinpoint accuracy.

Clarke gaped at the brunette in shock. Lexa shrugged.

"We are allies, yes? It would reflect badly on my people and my honor if I did not defend an ally."

Clarke nodded, still in shock. She moved to say something, but the door handle had twisted, and everyone shot back into their seats with lightning speed usually reserved for when someone brought in sweets.

Of course, with the teacher so utterly terrified of the Grounders within his class, he did not ask about the disappearance of the largest boy in the room. He did, however, begin a lesson which everyone, even the ever studious Clarke, droned out of. No one really liked English anyway, unless there was a good book involved.

* * *

Fifth period was Clarke's least favorite. Physical Education, or more appropriately _A Thousand Ways to Break Your Face._

The entire school day lasted eight hours, with two being devoted to physical education, one to lunch, one and a half to English and then the other classes varied, depending on your Focus and your skill level pertaining to it.

So, for two hours everyday, Clarke would have to carefully avoid experiencing, but learning, a thousand ways to break someone else's face, or her own if she wasn't careful. But today, they had it easy.

Lexa and Lincoln oversaw everyone training, while Indra oversaw them to judge their leading skills. Lincoln was Lexa's "general" and helped with Strategy and Destruction. Together, they had everyone run along a long expanse of grass on a well worn dirt path that was once a part of Grounder High. They ran along with everyone, but far ahead, having more endurance and strength then most of the others in class.

They ran eight miles, and around the fourth, it started to drizzle. After the fifth, it began to poor. It didn't matter that it was the first day of school, they had all done this before, well, the 100 and the Grounders had. Many other old Ark students dropped out after the third or fourth mile. Those who hadn't then, dropped out when it started to pour after the fifth.

After the run, they did pushups. Indra walked around to make sure no one cheated, and did not scold anyone for collapsing after one hundred push ups. Lexa was at the head of the massive group of three hundred students, doing push-ups on a rock that gave her a view of all of her comrades. She kept pace almost effortlessly, her arms moving without extreme effort. The same could be said for Lincoln, who kept pace with his friend with relative ease until they reached two hundred. They both reveled in the burn, recognizing the weakness leaving their bodies in the form of pain.

Clarke was struggling once they all reached two-hundred, and Octavia was worse. Her thin-yet lean-arms shook viciously with each push up now, and Clarke's own arms began to shake soon after. Trembles were often present in their arms after fifty or so pushups, but nevertheless, the fought on.

_You are as strong as you need to be._

Clarke smiled, mud smeared down her cheek and right eye from when she had tried to wipe sweat and water from her brow. Lexa had said that in an attempt to rally her team last year in the final war game. It had worked pretty well, considering the Grounder team had won in under four hours.

Soon, Octavia collapsed onto the muddy ground, giving a slight groan on impact. Two-hundred and twenty-seven.

Soon after, Clarke collapsed, letting out a deeper groan at her harder impact. Two-hundred and thirty-two.

Clarke looked around, realizing that almost everyone had already collapsed, long before her and Octavia.

Indra smiled down at Clarke and Octavia, nodding her head, "You did well. Your strength is admirable for newcomers to our intense training. Now, we continue."

Lexa and Lincoln rose, having been continuing with the strenuous push ups the entire time. Two-hundred and sixty-one for the both of them.

"We move together!" Lexa shouted, shoulders back and head high, cheeks flushed with exertion.

Together, the Grounders and the 100 yelled out one-hundred full sit ups. Some still needed to jerk their arms to gain momentum they needed to complete each sit up, but so long as they completed each one, Indra paid them no mind.

"A hundred sit ups only, a reward for your strength today, especially that of a few Sky People." Lincoln shouted, smiling at Clarke and Octavia, and then to Monty, who had pushed on to two-hundred and twelve. "Then, we stretch, then, you change, fetch lunch here, and trucks will come to take you back for class. Next week we start with combat training, so runs will be only four miles to give us more time. Today we cut short, so enjoy an hour and twenty minutes of lunch."

The other students cheered as though they had won a game, earning pearly white smiles from the tan and muddy announcers before running off to change.

Grounders and Sky People may not truly get a long, but there is a sense of camaraderie after grueling trials of the body, a victory a hard earned.

Clarke smiled when Octavia clapped her on the shoulder.

"I'll beat you next time Griffin." Octavia swore with a smile, walking beside her and equally muddy.

Clarke smirked, "Sure, if you can take your eyes off-"

"Hey guys!" Lincoln said, muddy decorating the side of his shaved head.

Lexa lifted her head, wiping off a handful of the sludge from her friends head, "While you earned it, I don't think mud looks very good on you Lincoln."

Lincoln gaped, placing a hand on his heart. "Are you saying I am unattractive Lexa?" He asked, his voice full of mock hurt.

Lexa stared at her friend, and nodded, "Sorry Lincoln, but hard muscles and deep stare won't win me over."

"You're an ass."

"Well, I have one."

"Shut up."

"I have officially won the argument."

"..." Lincoln didn't know what to say, and only glared playfully.

"Exactly."

Octavia placed her thumb and fore-finger on the bridge of her nose. "You people are so childish and difficult that I swear I should be your mother."

"Ah, worry not Octavia Blake, they have me to keep them in line." Indra said, giving them all a rare smile as she knocked Lexa and Lincoln's heads together, making them yelp and blush.

Clarke smiled, and together the four made their way to the changing rooms, Indra watching them go.

The woman sighed, a look of worry appearing on her face momentarily before she schooled her face into a mask of indifference. She thought of Lexa, and how the girl finally had a solid place in school and in life, even after Costia.

_That girl is going to break her heart. It is inevitable._

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, not much in-depth character stuff here (yet). Bellamy, Finn and Raven will make appearances. So will Abby, Kane and Old Man Jaha. Wells is unavailable right now and Murphy is too, but they'll be here. Oh, and yeah, Clarke has some decent muscles this time around. Most of the time, strength is showed through physical power, Clarke will have to learn to show strength through will power. **


	3. Drafting Day Pt 1

Chapter Three

**A/N: Ta Da! I'm blowing through introduction chappie's to get the story set. This chappie jumps straight to Drafting Day, where students show off their skills in various forms of combat for the war games at the start of next month. The afterwards for three days, students are chosen for the various sports the school offers. Sorry, no traditional American sports. Mixed Martial Arts (MMA), Fencing, Swordsmanship, Archery, and Sport Shooting are the norm, but people still play traditional sports. Remember, this is essentially a modern version of The 100 with the same war aspect, but lacking the nuclear aspect that sent humanity into the stars. The whole story will be maybe twenty or thirty chappie's?**

**This is more of a filler than anything, but I'm trying! I need to buy some time to finish up the fourth chappie.**

**Oh, and this Chappie is for MJandSports because I'm hoarding chapters and if you guys want an update, I can give ya another update! I have multiple chapter fragments in the works, (like stuff fifteen chapters in the future that I want to have) and if all goes well there may be ten or so chappie's within the next two or three weeks! But don't expect this often, I've been working on this stuff since my break started, so I've managed to get a lot done.**

**Alert me of any mistakes! (Not a lack of a period please, but a confusing sentence or even paragraph that I passed over.)**

* * *

Clarke inhaled slowly, hopping from foot to foot to get the blood flowing as she enjoyed the crisp morning air that came from her open window. No one would be up for another half hour. She lived in an apartment complex in the heart of the City of Light, where she shared four connected apartments with her mother, Octavia, Bellamy, Monty and Jasper. The last apartment was used mainly for gaming and guests if there ever were any.

She dressed slowly, sliding on a pair of flexible black pants that hugged her legs. They had padding on the insides of her knees incase she had to ride today, not wanting her knees to ache like they often did if she didn't wear padding. That was one of the good things that came from the Alliance and being a part of the 100. They taught her how to ride. It took a while, and her old instructor tried to kill her, but she learned anyway. It was such a freeing experience, and she hoped to have more time in the stables this year, which was a topic no school official had broached.

Next, she slid on a white tank top to rest beneath a thin black long sleeve shirt. Next, came on thin socks with padding on the balls of her feet and her heels, then her combat boots. Today wasn't about appearance and fashion statements, today was Drafting Day.

Last year, the 100 didn't participate in Drafting Day, but they did participate in three war games. They also lost three war games, badly.

Clarke remembers the last war game they participated in last year.

_Finn had really messed up. Taking a gun and firing it at a bunch of eighth graders of Grounder origin a week before war games was not a smart move. Thankfully the gun was loaded with paint shots, so the kids are hospitalized but okay. But the rage in Lexa's eyes was something that the 100 feared, because she could bring the Grounders together to crush them all, even if she was in the same grade as them. Even worse, the Grounders had stewed in silence for the past week, their rage shown in the tightness of their shoulders as the stormed through steel-floored halls and the murderous glares they cast at the Sky People as a whole. Finn had completely destroyed any positive reputation the Sky People had gained, and any chances of redemption left much to be desired by both sides. They had to have a group of students walk Finn to his classes and run beside him during Phys. Ed._

_Today was the day they had all been dreading. Wartime. The 100 created their group of fifty warriors two times before, and lost pathetically each time. They wanted to go from this school year with a bang, to prove their strength to the infinitely stronger Grounder students._

_Today they would win._

_Today, they got their asses kicked, again. But the war was not finished until everyone on one side had "escaped" (dishonorable, and would result in shaming and a failed grade) or had been "killed" (honorable, worthy of a passing grade)._

_They were surrounded by thick, confusing forest. A stream glistened not ten meters away and the noise of creatures that called the land home sounded about them. In the distance, fierce yells and the pop of paint guns could be heard, and the occasional cry caused by the damages of hand-to-hand combat. The bark of the trees that surrounded Clarke still felt unfamiliar, especially after having lived in the Twelve Nations Capital, where she could only view the outside world through thick, six inch glass. Ah, what fear can do to a Nation. After the nuclear scares, the Twelve Nations was formed of twelve previously separate Nations and together, they trapped fifteen thousand people in a metal box because they feared death by radiation._

_Finn had somehow survived up until this point, but he wouldn't for long. Both he and Clarke had been confronted by Lexa, and they were out of ammunition for their guns, and they had no chance against Lexa with swords or with their fists. Finn was strong, but Lexa was stronger._

_Lexa shouted something at her comrades in their language, "Gonplei Clarke kom Skaikru!" then, in English added "Curb yourselves!"_

_One of the Grounders came to face Clarke, a woman, shorter than Lexa, but taller than Clarke. She had brown hair and eyes the color of bitter dark chocolate. The two faced off while Lexa confronted Finn._

_Finn raised his fists, hoping to appear brave, but his elbows stuck out, making him look like a literal chicken. He was not familiar with any fighting styles other then let-me-swing-and-pray. Lexa's glare pierced his soul before she lunged, her foot smashing into his chest with near deadly force, launching him back a good eight feet, half in the air, half painfully stumbling. She, unlike Finn, had been trained since she first toddled across the floor of Indra's living room._

_It took Finn several minutes to rise, and when he did, he was forced to lean on a tree beside him and he gasped for breathe. He took a sloppy swing at Lexa, only to be tripped and punched in the face as he fell. _

_He rose on one knee, wheezing, bleeding and being assisted by Raven, who had run through the forest at Clarke's radio call she had received twenty minutes ago. _

_"Back away, Raven of the Sky People, this is not your fight. You have done no wrong to my people, so no harm will come to you." Lexa said, her voice cold but honest. They did not hurt the innocent, and Finn Collins was not innocent._

_"NO!" Raven shouted angrily, her lip curled in a snarl._

_It was Lexa's turn to snarl, and hers was far more animalistic and downright primal that it made Raven shiver in fear. Her war paint, like dripping dragon wings stretched across her tan features, gave her a feral, dangerous look when coupled with eyes that held a look sharp enough to cut through your soul. These people were a whole different breed._

_A large Grounder boy pulled Raven away, kicking and screaming._

_"Finn Collins, I believe you have paid for your wrongdoing enough." Lexa whispered, pretending to pick the boy up to slam him down. "Collapse so I may stop."_

_Finn collapsed, and Lexa placed her foot on his chest and said aloud in Trigedasleng, "Yu gonplei ste odon."_

_The Grounders all throughout the arena roared in victory, clapping each other on the back and trading pearly white smiles._

Finn had told Clarke of Lexa's mercy, earning Lexa Clarke's respect. It, at the time, probably didn't mean much to the Grounder, but it gave Clarke comfort knowing that there was a Grounder that had earned her respect not through intimidation and power, but through their humanity and mercy.

This year would be different. She already had a place on Lexa's team for the war games, and the inevitable Fog War Competition would occur this year, having been skipped the previous year in favor of giving the 100 a chance to experience school life without the weight of such a competition. The weight was already on their shoulders. In the past week Clarke had seen countless students, mainly Grounder and the 100, conducting intense training sessions with one another or solo. School had just started and they were already preparing for war. Real war and fake, because both were a possibility.

Clarke inhaled, taking in the crisp air once more before leaving her room, her backpack slung over her shoulder. Once she dumped her bag in the living room, she took over the bathroom just as her mother awoke and left her room. When she was finished, she grabbed an apple and a granola bar, yelled goodbye to her mother, and ran out of the apartment.

She slammed her fist first on Jasper and Monty's door, then Octavia's and Bellamy's, causing both parties to shout expletives at her in their usual manners. Clarke grinned, she loved these guys.

* * *

Clarke could've sworn her heart was about to explode, her nervousness making her heart rate skyrocket and she could hear the blood pounding in her ears.

For the war teams, swordsmanship teams and hand-to-hand combat teams, you had to face off against an opponent of your skill level chosen by the captains and approved by Indra or Anya. Kane, Abby and Old Man Jaha had no say in the team pickings or their fashion, and it irked them to no end, but nevertheless, they respected the decisions made.

She had rolled up her sleeves and wrapped her hands and forearms in sturdy cloth like every other student hoping to try out for the teams and earn their place in the war games. This year, each team would be comprised of the best two hundred warriors, and there were rumors of a three-way battle with the same sized teams being organized for the next war game after this one.

Clark sat on a steel bench not fifteen feet away from the door to the Ring, and surrounding it were maybe two hundred roaring students, mainly Grounders, but some of the 100 were mixed within. The Ring was large, each facet of the octagon measuring at ten feet, giving extra room for three-way fights and swordsmanship duels.

The entire building used for Drafting Day and training was large, no, enormous. It stood tall and proud with deeply carved wooden designs decorating its outsides, which were formed with patterns of dark grey steel and deep brown, polished wood. The walls were all coated in sheets of thin, strong steel that was then covered in thin leather pads of the Grounders creation. Within, in the middle of the main wooden board floor, rested the Ring. Around it, were multiple mats where other students participated in fencing competitions and performed acrobatics and signature moves in the hopes of catching the eye of one of the teams. Only the most important fights for the war games are held in the Ring, and on average there were twenty fights per hour held within its wire mesh walls. So, with eight hours of class on Friday, over 160 fights were held. Then, another 80 fights were held after school, allowing for more prime viewings by team captains.

Clarke stood, beginning to hop from foot to foot again, her hands at her sides as she waited for her turn fight. She struggled to keep her breathing even, and felt as though she would begin to hyperventilate. So when a hand touched her shoulder, she jumped, and it took all of her willpower not to scream. Clarke calmed when she realized that it was only Lexa.

"Be calm, Clark of the Sky People," Lexa commanded softly, her hand remaining on Clarke's shoulder. "Worry not, for I have faith in you, and even if you are not victorious, you will still have a place on my team. Lincoln was successful, and is my general. So was Octavia, and she is the leader of my archer division. You, will be the leader of my gunners, or, you can wield a sword beside me and leave the gun on your hip."

Clarke shook her head, her nerves momentarily absent. "I don't know how to fight with a sword."

"I can have someone teach you."

"The Grounders hate me Lexa, and they aren't exactly fond of any other Sky People either."

Lexa growled under her breathe before speaking up. "Alright, let us make a deal. Win, and we will start training tomorrow, you and me. If you do not win, I will train you after the war games in three weeks time, giving you a week to rest."

Clarke nodded, smiling softly, "Deal."

Lexa nodded strongly, offering Clarke a small, hopeful smile. "I have faith, Clarke _kom Skaikru."_

Clarke beamed slightly at the taller girl, her confidence, once absent, returning as her nervousness faded. She could do this.

* * *

_Holy shit I can't do this._

Quint?! She had to face Quint of all the fucking people in this damn school?

This time, Clarke didn't jump when someone placed a hand on her shoulder. It was Lincoln.

He gave her a warm-yet small-smile before saying quietly, "Indra overruled Lexa's original choice. She wants to test you for reasons none of us are privy too. But it means that she believes in you, at the very least, and she wants to justify her beliefs."

Clarke nodded, biting her lip. She wished Lexa was here.

"Don't worry" Lincoln continued, "If he tries anything stupid Lexa will leap down into the cage from her spectator seat to deal with him, its her turn to play ref."

Clarke gave Lincoln an honest smile, nodding. She could do this, Lexa would be there. There was a feeling of safety, of assurance that everything would be fine, that came from knowing that Lexa had her back. It wasn't anything like the gratuity she felt when Finn promised to protect her during the first war game. Looking back, she now feels slight anger at his assumption that she required his protection. She had been stronger than him by quite a margin when they first got to Grounder High, and that margin had only increased.

Indra called Clarke's name, and the blonde walked over to the Ring, shoulders back and head held high.

Lexa nodded at her, Octavia raised a clenched fist with a grin, and Jasper and Monty threaded their fingers through their hair, an old signal meaning to keep it cool.

Clarke smirked, oh yeah, she could definitely do this.


	4. Drafting Day Pt 2: Two Moons in the Sky

Chapter Four

Lexa did not understand the purpose of gloves and the protective gear the Skaikru brought with them. She also didn't understand the terms 'MMA' and 'Muay Thai' that they used for fighting. Fighting was fighting, fighting was combat, fighting was honor. It was how she was raised, it was her way of life, and she didn't need tools or fancy terms to define her style or her life.

Okay, she was being unfairly rebellious, but still, gloves for punching was downright idiotic. How would your knuckles and the bones connecting to them strengthen? It would take too long to strengthen them with another method. But who was she to judge? The Skaikru were a different people, and she would respect their customs and quirks. While many chose not to reply in kind, she refused to let it affect her view of them all. The bad apples shall not ruin the impression of the entire basket.

Lexa watched Clarke step into the Ring, the large octagon combined with Quint's massive size dwarfing her in all aspects other than her determination. She could see the flames dancing within deep blue eyes, and she knew then that she would be training Clarke at 8:00 AM tomorrow morning. She would start training tomorrow regardless, but she felt that any sort of deal would create a spark to create the flame of competition in Clarke's soul.

_Prove your strength, Clarke kom Skaikru._

* * *

Lexa had to clench the armrests of her chair with a ferocity never seen before to keep herself seated. Quint had started out with a wild swing at Clarke's head, which she thankfully ducked, only to have his other fist smash into her face. That was enough to force Lexa to stand, her entire body straining towards her dare-she- say _friend._ They formed an alliance together, she should protect the alliance.

But she could not, and was forced to watch Quint brutally beat the blonde artist.

_That was all that she was protecting, right?_

The fight was taking unusually long, most fights only lasting three minutes. Quint kept swinging, his punches heavy and clearly causing pain to the blonde artist. The Grounders were known for finishing fights with quick, brutal intensity. Five minutes into the fight, Clarke caught Lincoln's eyes, and then Lexa's. Lexa could see bruises forming on Clarke's jaw, and her lower lip was busted. The orphan warrior smashed her clenched fist into the armrest of her chair, the warm metal denting ever so slightly as she roared above the screams of the crowd.

"MOVE CLARKE KOM SKAIKRU! THAT IS AN ORDER!" Perhaps an order would piss Clarke off, and she would take it out on Quint.

Clarke ducked under a heavy left hook, and spun out of the way of nasty, quick jab before she circled around Quint, always on the balls of her feet. She delivered a quick elbow to his jaw before circling away with an elegance that Lexa took a moment to admire. Sweat dripped down the sides of her face and she took a moment to catch her breath. Suddenly, in a burst of speed and strength, she slammed her shin down to smash into Quint's thigh with lightning speed, the pain akin to being beaten with a solid wooden baseball bat. The large warrior did not cry out, and instead clenched his teeth and fought back tears, lest he seem weak in front of so many people.

It was a steady game of bob and weave for Clarke, letting Quint tire himself out with heavy punches and blind charges fueled by rage. Rage can be a powerful ally in a fight, but if you cant control yourself, your fuel is wasted, and you make mistakes that can cost you a match, or, your life.

The lumbering oaf pulled the artist into a vicious headlock, steadily crushing her skull as he heaved for breath.

This was the mistake Clarke had been waiting for.

_Now matter how strong you are, you are weak without skill, and you only gain skill by shedding the weakness you once possessed in the area you desire skill within. So I guess we are all weak, seeing as none can learn everything, so none can have complete skill and mastery._

And of course, the one time Clarke remembers a quote from English, it's in the middle of having her brains mushed with her skull.

"Some brain damage might teach you a lesson Sky Girl," Quint growled, low enough for only Clarke to hear as he crushed her skull with his thick arms. "Don't embarrass me or my brother, or next time, you'll-"

This was the mistake Clarke had been waiting for.

She couldn't wrap her arms around his waist, so she settled for smashing her fist into his side instead of taking him down with a floating rib maneuver. Quint cried out and staggered, the force just enough to knock the wind from his lungs, giving Clarke the chance to smash her heel into the side of his knee, not hard enough to break, but hard enough to render him crippled for just the perfect amount of time. In this amount of time, Clarke snatched the small rubber dagger attached to her leg and held it to Quint's throat, signifying a kill. Murder was not acceptable at Grounder High, even with war games every month, and it wasn't accepted at Alliance either, so to signify a kill, fighters were given a singular weapon of their choice that was re-made in rubber.

It didn't matter that she was _kom Skaikru,_ she had achieved victory against one of the largest and nastiest of the students at the school, and with a patience and ferocity that the Grounders admired. She had earned their respect, and she knew this when they roared for her victory. Drafting Day was the first day of the year to earn a reputation at Alliance, and at one time, at Grounder.

Clarke's reputation? The Patient Enemy. She would wait for her opportune moment to strike, and she would be rewarded for her patience.

Lexa and Lincoln did not cheer, but they both wore prideful expressions on their faces. Neither were incredibly close to the artist, but they both played a part in her success, and for that, they were proud.

Clarke, nose bloodied, ribs bruised, but ego boosted to new heights, all but swaggered of stage, confidence oozing from her very being despite the searing pain in different parts of her body. She appeared to stalk over to Lexa, a prideful lioness approaching her fellow after a successful hunt. She certainly felt successful, having proven to Lexa, once again, that she wasn't a weak Sky Girl in the slightest.

Lexa gave Clarke a prideful smile, and inclined her head in respect, "You fight well for a beginner, Clarke of the Sky People."

"Thanks, Heda" Clarke sassed gently, "Training tomorrow?"

Lexa nodded, "Training tomorrow."

Clarke grinned before shouting in triumph, pumping her fists in the air. The crowd joined her in their yells, Grounder and Sky Person alike.

* * *

Hours later, when Drafting Day had been completed, the students of Alliance celebrated in an enormous party held by Indra and Anya, which of course went against the wishes of Abby and Old Man Jaha, Kane having been completely supportive of the party after seeing Clarke's performance. Apparently getting the crap beaten out of you for five minutes, then beating the crap out of the person who did in the beginning is a good incentive to party, even among the great, can-do-no-wrong Marcus Kane.

The party was in full swing when Clarke made an appearance, having required medical attention from the Healers before she could leave the school. Of course, Indra and Anya barely supervised even during school ours, trusting Lexa and Lincoln to take charge and prevent conflict. While Lincoln was no where near as powerful as Lexa, he did have power, even more because Lexa gave him it through their friendship. So alcohol was passed around to each and every victor and new team member. Those who did not partake in Drafting Day at all were not permitted at the celebration, only under special circumstances were you allowed otherwise.

There was alcohol. _Everywhere. _Tequila, wine, whisky, bourbon, margaritas with so many ingredients it would give you a headache just thinking about it. Beer of every brand could be found in either red cups or carved wooden ones that came with handles, the cans and kegs having been discarded as soon as possible to reduce the amount of evidence to be found. Many students were dancing, others hunting for funnels for drinking contests while Clarke was sure that she heard Jasper try and start a wet t-shirt contest.

Clarke wasn't surprised when Bellamy staggered over, already having been beaten by Lexa in a competition involving shots. Bellamy quit at two, and Lexa had laughed and clapped him on the back before rejoining the festivities with a beer clutched in her hand.

"Hmmurg, hiii Clerke, howya doin?" Bellamy slurred, almost falling flat on his face only to be caught by Lincoln, who sighed before lifting the drunk boy onto his shoulder.

"I'll take him back to his and Octavia's place, then I'll be back and we'll drink to your victory!" Lincoln announced to Clarke, smiling, his eyes shining from the alcohol he had already consumed. His motor skills seemed to be mostly unaffected by the many drinks he had consumed. Grounders were quite skilled at handling their liquor, unlike many of the 100 that were present and partying alongside the Grounders.

Clarke laughed, nodding before they separated. Clarke searched high and low for Lexa, and soon, she caught sight of the girl. She was grinding up against another girl in their grade, a Grounder with hair the color of soft milk chocolate and eyes deep grey orbs that Clarke could view from her spot ten feet away with startling clarity. The Grounder was pressed against Lexa's front, her hands going behind Lexa's head to tangle in her hair as her hips were guided by Lexa's calloused hands. Clarke could feel a tightness in her chest that hadn't been there before, and it grew steadily worse as she watched Lexa dance with that Grounder.

Somehow, Lexa caught sight of Clarke, and broke away from Sadia, earning her a playful pout which she ignored. Lexa walked over to Clarke, the numerous shots she consumed not affecting her motor skills in the slightest. She was anything but a light weight, especially growing up in the Tondc household with Lincoln.

She smiled brightly at her friend, the alcohol making her cheerier than usual-or, well, cheery. "Clarke of the Sky People has graced the party with her presence." She teased, forest green eyes shining brightly, just as Lincoln's had.

Clarke mustered up a smile, "Hey Lexa, sorry to interrupt your little grind-fest over there." Clarke couldn't conceal the slight bite in her voice, but Lexa was _just_ drunk enough not to notice, and for that, the blonde was grateful.

"It is of no consequence," Lexa slurred slightly, "Sadia is not exactly my preference."

Clarke felt, mischievous, to say the least. With a small, sultry smile, she asked her inebriated friend, "What _is _your preference?"

Lexa chuckled gently before slurring slightly, throwing her arm around Octavia, who had stumbled over after four jello-shots she took with some random Grounder she had befriended. Octavia stumbled slightly under the unexpected weight of the Grounder warrior, but found her balance quickly.

"Apparently I like blonde chicks with a whole lot of secrets that always get me stuck in deep shit!" Lexa sang, taking a swig of whatever was in Octavia's cup. The alcohol was slowly getting to her. Octavia had just enough to drink where everything was funny, and things that were funny to a sober person were doubly funny, so naturally, she broke into a fit of high pitch giggles until her ribs ached.

Clarke blushed slightly, shaking her head. Who knew that Lexa Heda was a happy, loud, singing drunk? This was truly an odd spectacle, one that Clarke planned to enjoy, and also protect from the wandering hands of Sadia, who was no doubt back for another grind-fest with Lexa.

Clarke chased the other teenager away with a few choice expletives and a singular threat of violence, and turned back to her now incredibly tipsy friend. Thank God Lexa could hold her liquor, otherwise she would be stark naked running about the school grounds singing Kriess Bran at the top of her lungs.

So, like any good friend would do, Clarke wrapped Lexa's arm around her shoulders, and began to take Lexa home.

* * *

Thankfully, Clarke had gotten Lincoln to, thirty minutes later, drunkenly stumbled to show her the way to his and Lexa's shared place that Indra had purchased for them. Of course, the thirty minutes it took to get him to lead the way allowed for Lexa to have several extra drinks, and even succeed in having Clarke down another. When Clarke lead Lexa in her room she collapsed on her bed, groaning as she nuzzled her pillow. Clarke giggled, more than just a little tipsy.

"Night Heda," Clarke whispered, poking Lexa in the ribs before running from the room at the sound of her displeased groan.

Lincoln had crashed on the couch, his legs taking over the coffee table as his torso hung from the edge of the warm brown leather couch that faced a flat screen television. Clarke sighed, shaking her head. She had tried to move him earlier, but the boy weighed the equivalent of a boulder, so she placed some pillows on the floor before going to find Monty and Jasper.

* * *

"Hey Claaaaarke!" Jasper slurred, hanging off Monty's shoulder as he struggled to remain upright.

Monty sighed, his thumb and forefinger rubbing the bridge of his nose. He had only had two drinks, which was certainly not enough to give him the strength to deal with a completely wasted Jasper. His shirt was soaked on one side, and it reeked of alcohol, no doubt caused by clumsy Jasper, whose drink was almost empty.

"Clarke!" Jasper barked, "Wanna see my butt?!"

Before Clarke could answer, Jasper stumbled around, yanked his pants and underwear down and mooned her and group of wasted Grounders, and as he pulled up his pants, promptly passed out, falling on his face with a firm thud. He had managed to pull up his underwear, so the Bat Signal was on display on Jasper's butt, which was stuck in the air as his knees were locked together on the floor by his pants. A loud snore was emitted by the lump that was Jasper, and a small puddle of drool was quick to form on the floor.

What did Clarke do? She giggled.

* * *

**A/N: Ta Daaaa! My first shot at drunk Jasper and drunk Lexa. Enjoy the free, happy Lexa while she lasts. Some not so nice stuff will be coming in later, but somewhat soon chapters. Clarke and Lexa ARE somewhat friends, but they aren't the 'let's have pillow fights and braid each others hair' kind of friends.**

**The 'English quote' Clarke thinks of is actually something I thought up in the shower!**

**I don't know if I'm happy with how the plot will change with Clarke being the victor of her Drafting Day fight...**

**BROWNIE POINTS, A DEDICATION AND (MAYBE) A SPOILER TO WHOEVER TELLS ME WHO KRIESS BRAN IS IN THE REAL WORLD! Use the wiki if you have to, but double points if you don't and already know from obsession and memory.**

**123a456e: Dude! Three updates in two days man! Now its four! I can only write so much and I still haven't done any of my break homework! XD But don't worry, I don't like making people wait too long for stuff like that, and I have some chapters almost ready to go! But I might scrap them... eh, I'll decide when it isn't two in the morning yeah?**

**I actually might finish another chapter tomorrow, or I'll post for 'Eyes Are the High-Light of Her Day'.**


	5. I Like Those Thoughts

Chapter Five

**A/N: I hate it when other authors make me wait when they have a juicy chapter, so I'll only make you wait if its a juicy chapter ;P Otherwise you can expect one or two updates every week or so! It doesn't take too long. I'm so happy that you all are enjoying the story! It'll get juicy soon, I promise!**

* * *

There is that singular moment between full awareness and the beautiful confusion of a sleep filled haze. It is the one neutral moment between your conscious and subconscious. You have no idea what year it is, what your name is, how old you are or your birthday. But it is also the moment where none of that stuff matters at all, and you enjoy the calm, peaceful moment before the last bits of sleep leave your brain and you become fully awake.

Clarke didn't want to be fully awake.

She wanted to be asleep, preferably until three PM that afternoon, not waking up at seven AM to train with Lexa at eight. She loved spending time with the brunette, but she didn't want any form of human contact until after three PM.

The blonde artist groaned when she lifted her arm to grab her phone. Her entire body pulsed with a not-so-dull _throb _and her bones _ached._ That fight certainly took more out of her than it should have, she needed to train with Lexa. It also didn't help that her head felt as though every time her heart pumped blood to her brain, the blood surged harder on purpose to slam against her skull.

"Never again," Clarke gave a breathy whine, typing in the passcode to her phone.

Clarke ignored the messages in her inbox, instead going into her contacts. Just as she was about to call the girl to bail, her phone buzzed, signifying a new message. It was Lexa.

_You're probably aching all over. Relax, sleep in and meet me at the training hall at five. Make sure you have eaten well._

Clarke smiles, and pumps her fist in victory only to whimper and groan at the pain such a movement caused. It was true, she ached all over, and her jaw was sore. Thankfully, her saint of a mother left a bottle of ibuprofen on her nightstand, along with two cold bottles of water. Clarke downed two pills and bottle of the absolutely _delicious_ water before rolling over and falling into a pleasant sleep.

* * *

When Clarke awoke, light was still steadily streaming through her window, along with warm, gentle breeze that caressed her face and seemed to remove the last remaining strains of her headache. The muscle ache she felt had lessened in its intensity, but it was still there. Bruises of varying sizes-one the size of Quint's fist- littered her arms, hips and a nice bruise on her shin from when she used it like a baseball bat on Quint's thigh. Her knuckles were a deep red in color, but the wraps had done a wonderful job in preventing most of the scratching and bruising that usually occurred in Ring fights. Only after Alliance was formed did the Grounders begin to use wraps, and they were surprisingly grateful for them.

Clarke sat up, huffing.

_Lexa expects me to train like this? Is she crazy?_

Ocean blue eyes sought out the face of her alarm clock as her hands blindly felt around a pile of sheets in search of her phone. The neon blue numbers told her it was two o'clock. Clarke slowly lifted her right arm, wincing, and took a sniff. Her upper lip curled and her nose wrinkled. She could _not _go to Lexa smelling like this.

First step, manage to get out of bed. Twenty minutes later, step one was complete.

Step two, get in the shower. Five minutes later, step two was complete.

Step three, shower. An hour later, Clarke was wrapped in a soft, fluffy towel as she dried her hair in front of a foggy mirror.

Once Clarke was dressed, her alarm clock alerted her that it was three fifty, and only then had she realized that she hadn't eaten. Quickly, she applied lip gloss and a bit of concealer to make the bruise on her jaw look as though it was fading before she grabbed a granola bar and a banana from the kitchen.

It was a twenty minute drive to the training hall, and it was a thirty five minute bike ride. Clarke had no desire to work out her legs that morning, so she grabbed the keys to the black old fashioned Mustang Lexa and Lincoln had won in a game of poker. It had been a birthday gift last year, as a way to show their allegiance through gifts.

* * *

At four thirty, Clarke pulled up into the small multi-level steel parking lot that stood ten meters from the training hall in front of dense forests that the Tondc family owned-just outside of the heart of the City of Light. The forests surrounding the city on one side, beside the ocean, were owned by the Tondc family, leaders of the village that rested many miles away in the dense forests. They had to protect the trees, otherwise contractors would have torn it down years ago in order to build a shopping complex for the wealthy and privileged teens that attended the private schools that resided closer to the heart of the city.

The floor surrounding the facility was covered in a layer of pebbles that crunch under Clarke's black combat boots as she strides over to the large entrance. The clang of weights and the grunts and groans of a boxing match meet Clarke's ears as she steps inside. The blonde looks around, recognizing Octavia, who was hitting a punching bag with nothing but cloth wraps protecting her knuckles. She couldn't find Lexa anywhere, and she had assumed that the brunette would be here early.

"Look who's early," A voice teased from behind her. Clarke jumps slightly, and turns to see Lexa standing tall, cupid bow lips quirked slightly in a small smile.

Clarke couldn't help but blush as she ducked her head, scratching her cheek as she stumbled over her words, "Well-I-yeah. I have this thing about barely showing up in time so I thought that if I came early I would-"

"-Clarke, whoa, calm down!" Lexa interrupted gently, her smile widening in amusement. "It's okay, being early is certainly better than being late."

Clarke nods, biting her lip in embarrassment when she realizes that she had been rambling. After a moment of surprisingly comfortable silence, she speaks up, "So uh, what are you going to teach me today?"

At this Lexa said nothing, and walked around Clarke, examining her. Clarke guessed that I was assess her physical abilities, but she would be a fool not to notice the slow darkening of Lexa's eyes. When Lexa finished, she gave Clarke one last up and down before speaking.

"Your shoulders are sagging and I know that bruise isn't already fading. Concealer won't fool me, Clarke of the Sky People."

"Will you stop with that?" Clarke suddenly asked, slightly annoyed.

Lexa's head tilted to the side as she raised a fine eyebrow, "Stop what?"

"The whole, 'Clarke of the Sky People' thing."

Lexa smiled slightly, "What would I call you then?"

"Clarke."

"That is your name, yes."

Clarke huffed and glared at the taller girl, who gave a quiet snicker. "No, just drop 'Of the Sky People' and just call me 'Clarke'"

"If you wish it, _Clarke, _it will be so."

"Good." Clarke finished, a small, cocky smile on her face as she continued, "So, if I wish to kick your ass, that'll happen, right?"

Lexa scoffed, "Not in your condition. I outclass you in the field of combat, Clarke."

It was Clarke's turn to scoff as she stated, "If I tried, I bet I could at least land a few good punches."

"That would be because I let you, Clarke." Lexa stated, her own cocky smile worming its way onto her lips. "But if you wish to test my statement, let us head to the second level. There, we can train and I won't embarrass you in front of so many people."

Clarke gaped at Lexa's audacity, "So rude. But I guess you need to protect your rep for when I make you fall on your ass."

"Well, step one is believing that what you cannot do, you can do. Step two is trying, and I think your ass will be too bruised for us to continue on to step three." Lexa smirked, and began walking to a flight of steel stairs, coated in black grips in the case that someone tracks water and makes them slippery.

"Whatever."

All Clarke receives in turn is a small, yet absolutely beautiful, laugh.

* * *

_Ow._

_Why does this keep happening?_

_How does she go from there to there like that?_

_WHO MOVES THIS FAST._

_THIS IS BULLYING._

_Lexa you may be beautiful but you suck._

"While I am pleased to hear that you think I'm beautiful, I would prefer you to be thinking, in this moment, about what you can to defeat me."

Lexa had turned to grab a water bottle, so she missed Clarke's inevitable reaction. Slowly, starting at Clarke's cheeks, a blush formed. It raced down from her cheeks to her neck and even stretched a small ways down her collarbone. She was the human reincarnation of a tomato in its ripest form.

Clarke bites her lip, and suddenly a smirk takes over her features.

_Might as well play it off._

"What about in other moments?" The blonde asked, her smirk growing.

Lexa paused for a split second before fully turning, water bottle in hand. "In other moments, you may think what you wish, but here, such thoughts will give you a bruised ass, which cannot be pleasant."

"I like how we always go back to my ass."

Lexa gives Clarke an exasperated look, rolling her forest green eyes before handing her a water bottle.

"You flatter yourself, Clarke, if you think that all I think of is you rear end."

"What other thoughts do you have?"

"How best to have you leave with a bruised ass."

"So you do think of my ass!" Clarke stated, "Ha, got you Lexa!"

Lexa groaned, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Yes, hooray, I think of your ass. Happy?"

Clarke winked at Lexa, emboldened. "Definitely. Now, come here so I can have _you _leave with some bruises."

Lexa scoffed, "In your dreams, Sky Princess."

Clarke smiled, putting her cloth covered hands up as she got in her stance. Lexa wouldn't let her practice with a sword until she could dodge one.

_She thinks I'm a princess._

* * *

**I want them all to be almost like happy go lucky teenagers sometimes, because why shouldn't they be? I think we all want Clarke and Lexa to have some fun.**

**Also, I might have an update for Eyes Are the High-Light of Her Night by tonight, but I really need to do my break homework! Also, there might even be another update for this story today or tomorrow! I work fast people. But I have broken fingers that have healed incorrectly, and I re-broke one, so my typing speed is a bit slower than usual.**

**HeavyTeaDrinker: The war games were something the Grounders did before Alliance High with real blades and blunted arrows. The purpose was to train the students in the ways of Strategy and Destruction when concerning an enemy. Now, because of Old Man Jaha and Abby, the games come with blunted blades, arrows and paint guns that create pain equivalent to a real gun wound. The real physical danger is hand to hand combat, you'll see in a few chappie's!**

**The competitions are a bit like a power play. Between the Nations, Cities and High Schools because the students participating in these games _could_ be going to war. **


	6. Squealing Awkward Movies

Chapter Six

**I FINISHED MY BREAK HOMEWOOORK! *YEAAAHHH* It was such a b*tch. Just for completing it, I'm releasing this chapter today! And there might even be another if I can manage it. Are you guys okay with one giant chapter for all the war games except the first? Or the first and last? Or would you like each to be described? If you guys don't tell me there will be some time skips.**

**This is for HeavyTeaDrinker! I took your request for more multi-character interaction with Clarke and Lexa. Also, I feel like everyone makes Lexa out to be the 'jealous type', yet I feel like Lexa would be more confident than that in any relationship, while Clarke might be more nervous because of Lexa's past. So yes! More Jealous!Clarke is coming ;)**

* * *

Clarke sighed, the weight of the war game coming down in full force now that it was only three days away. On the first of next month, the war game would commence. She had been training with Lexa for the past two weeks every day. She was surprisingly decent for a beginner in the ways of swordsmanship, but after being surrounded by those who performed with them almost daily, she tended to pick up things. However, she had yet to land a hit on Lexa, and had never made her fall on her ass like she had promised all those days ago. Clarke smiled, Lexa thought about her ass.

It was eight thirty on the final Saturday before the games, and Lexa was not here on the second floor, ready for training. Clarke was worried, Lexa ran on a tight schedule, and she was almost never late to _anything. _Had something come up? Did something happen to Lexa?

Clarke bit her lip as she paced, her head ducked down and the ponytail Lexa had convinced her to wear to training swishing about when she walked. Did Lexa tell her they wouldn't be training today and she hadn't heard? Why wouldn't she have heard?

_I was too busy staring at her lips, or her eyes, or her ass she moved to get me a water bottle._

Oh, the inner truth speaker within us all is a just like an annoying, honest best friend.

Suddenly, the door to the second level swished open, and in walked Bellamy and Finn, the latter feeling completely out of place and slightly terrified, thinking that Lexa was present. It wasn't his fault really, many people were terrified of Lexa. It didn't help that Lexa and Clarke had been spending more time together, making it difficult to be around the object of his affection without feeling as though if he blinked the wrong way someone would slit his throat. But Lexa was no where to be seen, so Finn breathed a sigh of relief beside Bellamy.

Clarke raised a sleek blonde eyebrow in question before finding her voice. "What're you guys doing here? Have you seen Lexa? What's happening?"

_Of course she would only ask about Lexa, not caring that she hasn't held a conversation a with me in two weeks _Finn thought bitterly. What did he have to do to win her affection? He had tried so hard, invested so much time and yet she continued to elude him.

Bellamy nodded, "We ran into Lexa. She told me to tell you that training was canceled, someone from the Ice Nation contacted her and she needed to take an important call before she ran off."

Clarke swallowed thickly. _Costia._ She remembered hearing all about the girl, and would have met her had her and the 100 not shown up a three months after school started. Clarke had never known who Lexa was when Costia was around, and she didn't want to know, because that meant that Costia was around Lexa. Clarke nodded, "So what's up?"

Bellamy offered her a small smile, "Nothing much, but I want to see if you wanted to come with me, Finn, Jasper and Raven to the movies? Octavia went to find Lexa for something and I'm pretty sure Lincoln and Monty are trying to murder someone in one of their new online video games."

Clarke smiled fondly at the mention of her friends. It would be good to catch up with Jasper, whom she hadn't spoken to for longer than five minutes in a while. Maybe she could catch up with Finn? He acted so weird around her sometimes, and she felt out of place with him. He was such a different person after he shot those kids, he was less jovial and, well, _Finn_.

"I'd love to go, let me just take off my wraps and find my over shirt."

The reason Finn hadn't spoken was _because_ Clarke didn't have an over shirt. She wore only a pair of Lexa's black pants that were baggy around her thighs yet hugged her calves and a think blue tank top with thin straps, revealing more of her ever-fair skin for Finn's hungry eyes. Unbeknownst to him, the shirt was actually worn for Lexa, though now it was wasted. He was clueless in the matters of Clarke's heart, though he liked to think he had a firm grasp of who she was and her preferences.

Oh, how wrong he was.

Clarke moved about, unwrapping her hands and forearms with ease born from repetition. Usually she would take off her undershirt to put on her over shirt, and she trusted Bellamy not to look, but she wasn't so sure she could trust Finn. She didn't really know him anymore, so she wouldn't take a risk like letting him see her in just a bra. With Lexa, it was a teasing game, because she would do it just as the girl turned around or as she moved to pack her clothing. Clarke would always cast a glance, viewing Lexa mainly through her peripherals as she prepared to put on her over shirt. So she slipped a blue and black three-quarter sleeve shirt over her tank top.

Stuffing carefully rolled up forearm wraps in her pocket, Clarke announced cheerily, "Let's go!"

* * *

Lexa had her eyes closed as she leaned her shoulder against the wall of her room in her and Lincoln's apartment. She rubbed at her temple with her fore and middle finger, sighing.

"What do I do?"

"Don't tell Clarke." Octavia said simply, she lay with her back beneath a pile of fluffy pillows and her sock clad feet crossed on the mattress of Lexa's bed.

Lexa raised a dark eyebrow, "Why would I not tell Clarke? Could she not help me with this situation as you are?"

Octavia shook her head, smiling knowingly. "I have a feeling that Clarke wouldn't be very happy about hearing of you and Costia's relationship troubles."

Lexa scoffed, turning to rest her back against the warm honey-colored wall. "There is no longer such a relationship between us. I still care for her, but no longer in such a way. She was amazing, but that was a chapter of my life that I have moved on from. I couldn't see any sort of, well, _anything _with Costia. I see _something_ with someone else."

Octavia smirked, "And who is this 'someone else'?"

Lexa blushed gently, and ducked her head, "It is uh-it is a-a friend."

Octavia's smirk grew, this was hilarious. "Who is this friend?"

"My 'someone else'"

"You smartass."

"Well, I am very intelligent-"

"Lexa!"

"Ok, ok." _How will she take this? _"It's-it is Clarke." Lexa's voice was down to a quiet whisper, though her words still sounded throughout the room.

Octavia stared at Lexa for a moment, not saying a word. Lexa began to worry that Octavia had an issue, until the girl finally did something.

She squealed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Clarke had been laughing until her sides ached all day. Jasper had been great, telling jokes and even finding a few funny places. He rode one of the carousels left in the children's park after purchasing a cowboy hat a nearby oddity knick-knack shop.

Bellamy had been a bit more open than usual, telling stories of his and Octavia's childhood and some of the idiotic tales they had shared.

Finn had been... fun? He joined in Jasper's jokes and while they all had a good time, the awkward was intense whenever she and Finn had begun conversation. It wasn't entirely Finn's fault, Clarke just didn't feel as close to him as she used to.

* * *

Lexa groaned, banging her head against the desk opposite her bed as Octavia continuously kept squealing and giggling every time the two of them attempted to talk about her crush on Clarke. The girl simply couldn't keep from, well, _fangirling _over her and Clarke. Lexa didn't understand it. She didn't have much of a chance with Clarke, did she?

_It took a year and month for us to establish a friendship, how long would it take for us to establish a true relationship? Could we even? _

Octavia managed to stifle her giggles. "You know," She began, "I always knew you two would eventually get together. With that chemistry you have? It was, and _is _inevitable."

Lexa scoffed for the umpteenth time that day, "More like impossible."

"Have you _seen _the way she looks at you?!"

"Like she looks at everyone else."

"Bullshit. She looks at you like you're an angel here to save her from the hells of the Earth."

"More like a Fallen Angel. Let us face the truth of this matter Octavia, Clarke will not be mine."

It was simple fact. She and Clarke would most likely part ways after high school. Clarke, being the daughter of a high-ranking Ark Citizen, would be mostly shielded from any impending wars. But Lexa, being a member of the Tondc family and village, and not to mention the Commander in training, would most definitely be at the forefront of the battles and wars to come. She would fight and die with her brothers and sisters. Was Clarke even near the brink of such a mindset?

Octavia snorted, "Lies. If I knew you, and oddly enough, I do, I would know that you're one stubborn son of a bitch. You'll get the girl, you just need to muster up some of that Grounder courage and _try something._"

Try something?

Lexa could do that.

* * *

**UGH. I hate school. I have a bitchin headache and my butt aches from the hard metal chairs I've been sitting in all damn day ;/ Anyway, new chappie! This is of course for HeavyTeaDrinker as I said before.**

**I will perhaps start a new chapter tonight, and it will come out in a day or two? The same goes for Eyes Are the High-Light of Her Night. Slow updates for weekdays but during the weekends I might post 2-4 chapters, you never know! I spend a good amount of time on each, but if I get a flow, I can maybe have up to five chapters in the next week to week and a half. Remember: Broken fingers.**

**Please give requests and suggestions! I took HeavyTeaDrinkers, and I would love to take more. Who should I put Bellamy with?**


	7. War Paint

Chapter Seven

**Ta-Da! Another chappie for my lovelies! This chapter is for my most recent Guest reviewer! I really want everyone to be ****_teenagers _****for once. All of that thousand year-old prophet in a seventeen year-olds body crap can come on a later day.**

**I'm planning on having a constant release of updates this weekend if I can mange. Maybe 3-4 chapters? No new updates next week Monday, and maybe not Tuesday. I have to get an MRI and a Doc appointment (I'm really messed up inside XD)**

**Here's your new chapter guys!**

* * *

Clarke could feel herself shaking, no, _thrumming _with energy that dwarfed whatever she felt two weeks ago when she fought Quint. Her body was practically humming with excitement to get the war game underway. Her weapons were already strapped to her body, and now she waited for Lexa to adorn her with her own style of war paint, a Grounder tradition that she had been welcomed to participate in.

Lexa strolled into Clarke's room, ignoring the questioning gaze of Abby Griffin as she cradled a small, intricately designed clay jar in her calloused hands. Like Clarke, her weapons were already strapped to her body over a deep brown short sleeve shirt and even darker breeches in preparation for the riding they would do today during the battle. Lexa had a steed with a coat darker than midnight and eyes as green as her own, which were startling and just as alluring. She had given Clarke a light bay, stocky mare with black tufts of fur on her ears, mane and tail.

Clarke grinned at the sight of Lexa's war paint. It had always been the same for every war game. A black dragon was stretched across the bridge of Lexa's nose, its wings spread out over elegant, tan cheekbones as they dripped down, as though the dragon was slowly melting down across her face. Clarke felt that the dragon represented Lexa. She was a warrior, a demon some could say, though she was ever so slowly melting down into a teenage girl that Clarke could definitely see some sort of future with.

Cupid bow lips quirked in that innocent, amused smile that she swore Lexa saved only for her. "I have a design in mind. If you do not like it we can always restart. We have a half hour before we must be present for the war meeting."

"I'm sure I'll love it. But doesn't the meeting start in an hour? I thought it began at ten?" Clarke raised an elegant eyebrow, cocking her head to the side and Lexa's pulse quickened.

The warrior gulped, nodding, "It does, but a Commander and her generals should always be earlier than anyone else in the meeting."

Clarke nods, smiling, "Quite the leader you make, Commander Lexa."

_Commander Lexa._

Lexa shivers, but plays it off as she pulls the stopper from the clay jar. Dipping her finger in the black kohl, Lexa moves closer to the shorter blonde. Their breath mingles as Lexa brings her kohl coated finger up to Clarke's fair-skinned face. She drags her calloused finger beneath Clarke's priceless blue eyes, then up in a triangle over her soft, sleek eyebrows. She painted fangs just beneath Clarke's lips, though bits of kohl managed to make their way onto soft, plump lips.

"Oops," Lexa muttered, and without thinking brushed her thumb over Clarke's soft bottom lip. She felt the shorter girl stiffen beneath her fingers. This was the rejection she had feared. No doubt it flashed in her eyes because Clarke's own softened, the war paint doing nothing to hinder her beauty.

"Lexa," Clarke breathed, eyes hooded. "That wasn't-"

"-The paint is done, come, look at yourself," Lexa interjected quickly, fearing whatever words that would come from such beautiful lips. She lead Clarke over to her mirror, and the blonde gasped before smiling. She looked _awesome. _

Clarke had ears sculpted from the kohl above her eyebrows, and waves of black danced around her eyes only to fan out like feathers at the tips of her eyes. Fangs dripped down beneath her lips, giving her a fierce, dangerous look. If she didn't look like a Grounder before, what with wearing Lexa's slightly bigger clothing, she certainly did now. Clarke whirled to look at Lexa, ocean-blue eyes sparkling in excitement as she threw her arms around the taller girls neck, giggling.

"This looks amazing Lexa!" Clarke praised, "What does it mean though?"

Lexa cleared her throat gently as she returned the hug, wrapping her arms around Clarke's waist. "It is Hawal Pauna, a mutated wolf species that originates in my home with the Trigedakru."

"Tell me about it?" Clarke asked, looking up into Lexa's eyes as she made no plans to move from the brunettes embrace.

Lexa swallowed, her pulse skyrocketing at the close contact before she began to speak. "Hawal Pauna is a vicious creature. She is far bigger than any man and far fiercer than the angriest of women. She is the most graceful beast in the forest, and the beauty of her elegance and physical appearance makes her not only a sight for sore eyes, but a beautiful creature to draw. None hunt her and live, and none have tried in a hundred years in order to protect her beauty."

Clarke licked her suddenly dry lips as her cheeks flushed a gentle pink. Lexa's eyes looked so _honest _and revealed so much _emotion _that Clarke didn't want to name, fearing her own reaction, especially with her mother in the house, no doubt trying to eavesdrop. "Why is this my design for my war paint then?"

Lexa scoffed, "Obviously when considering your rather surprising grace and rather startling ferocity Princess."

Clarke thumped the side of Lexa's forehead gently in reprimand as she giggled. "Oh hush with that 'Princess' nonsense. We all know _you _are the Grounder Princess."

Once again Lexa scoffed, though this time in disbelief. "Please, Clarke _kom Skaikru, _I am clearly a knight."

"A knight among knights." Clarke agreed, "So does that mean that you will rescue me from the big bad dragon that rests on your face?"

Lexa laughed, an honest, true laugh that had Clarke's heart soaring. "Yes, though I may have to save you from Quint. I can sense when someone is planning tricks I will not find humorous in the slightest, and no doubt they concern you today."

It was Clarke's turn to scoff, "Like he would try anything while I'm under the protection of the Commander."

Lexa's arms tightened around Clarke's waist, and the blonde stepped infinitely closer, reveling in the warmth of Lexa's body. "If he does, a hundred warriors will either come down upon him or restrain me before I pummel him." Lexa's voice had grown cold, yet contained a fire fueled by fury that stemmed from _what if's. _

Clarke rubbed her thumb gently against Lexa's neck, unknowingly soothing her friend as she said calmly, "I doubt he will. But if he does, don't go ape-shit on him, or my mother, Jaha and Kane might try to have you expelled."

Lexa smirked, "They can't do that to a Grounder student, just like Anya and Indra can't do that to one of the Sky People."

"Good then, because no doubt Anya and Indra would sing praise at you kicking Quint's ass." Clarke enjoyed the teasing words the two of them would share, it alleviated some of the tension from her shoulders, placed their by her mother, by Finn, by the Ice Nation, by _everything. _She knew that war was brewing, and she didn't know where her place would be, so she treasured these moments of closeness, unsure as to how long they would last.

Lexa nodded, her lips quirked in that same Clarke-only smile. "Definitely. I'm the only one that gives you bruises."

Clarke flushed a light shade of pink at the possible dirty reference, and Lexa's own flush is covered by her tan skin and the war paint as she hugs Clarke close for just moment longer before they mutually break away.

Things were so confusing with them.

* * *

"Alright, our plan is in place. Octavia, I want your men circling our definite area while Clarke rides beside both me and you. Lincoln and his foot soldiers will traverse the forests in camouflage. We move in three units that are not to be within thirty meters of each other, so if one of us is ambushed, the others won't be and be able to assist. Our number one advantage: Quint's team lacks gunners and they have only one unit on horseback. Also, they are made up entirely of Grounders, many of which those in this room have defeated personally. Do not let your confidence get in the way of your determination. I wish you all a strong fight, and may we all meet tonight in celebration for our victory!" Lexa raised a gloved fist, clenched around her prized black blade. Her team in turn raised their fists and their weapons, chanting her last name.

"Heda! Heda! Heda!"

Clarke was in awe. This may have been a mock war, but Lexa rallied her men as though it were real and they were fighting for their lives. They believed they were truly fighting an enemy, and belief is such a powerful thing within a stable mind.

Clarke gave Lexa a blinding, pearly white smile. Lexa smiled back.

The boys and girls still chanting smiled in turn. They all had one strong belief.

Those two would conquer the world.


	8. Wartime

Chapter Eight

**I got another oooone! XD Took me a bit, but here it is! I have decided that Lexarke sounds cooler than Clexa, but I'm not sure... I'm also not sure if I really like this chapter, I might re-do it soon instead of another update tomorrow. Whatever it is, it'll be up before the new episode that airs at nine!**

**Guest, you were right, WARTIME IS COMING. **

**In fact, it's upon us.**

* * *

All she could hear was the thundering of the heavy hooves of her, Lexa and Octavia's steeds as they rode ahead of the center group. A team had ambushed them, and Lincoln stayed behind with half of his foot soldiers to deal with the surprisingly weak group of Grounders, while the other half branched out amongst the trees in search of other ambush teams. They were all fodder, meant to tire Lexa's team for the final battle. Quint seemed to think that a few dozen _bodies _could tire her _warriors. _Soon, yells and clangs of blunted blades sounded behind them, beside them, in front of them.

_In front of them._

And then Clarke was airborne.

Hawal, her loyal mare, had her legs slammed out from under her, shooting Clarke forward. The blonde artist landed with a sickening crack against a flat sheet of stone. The blonde rolled onto her back with a loud, pitiful groan as she stared blearily up at the sky, caressed by the green leaves on the tallest trees.

Clarke's vision was beyond blurry, but she could just make out the whirling black and brown body that took on five male Grounders maybe ten feet from her? Three fell quickly, crumpling to the ground with dents in their skulls from the flat of the warriors blade. Clarke looked up, and realized that Octavia was leaning over her, shielding her as she fired arrows at oncoming Grounders. Those that made it past the heavy-headed arrows with minimal injury were met with the wrath of Lexa Heda. She lost all sense of rationality the moment Clarke and Hawal tumbled down upon the forest floor. Her blows were vicious, striking the heads, groins and chests of those who dared attack her with the force of a beast as unnatural as the mutant wolf painted upon her love's face.

_Her love's._

Clarke's vision had cleared, and oddly enough, she had no headache. It was her left wrist and ankle that seared with pain, while a dull throb kept steady on her left hip.

"Octavia," Clarke rasped, sitting up only to be cradled by her friend as she shot a Grounder right between the eyes, slamming into a pair of protective goggles covered in fur and wood. He crumpled like a ragdoll. "Where's" Clarke had to stop speaking to catch her breath, her wind having been knocked out during the fall. "Where's Hawal?"

"Whistle for her."

Clarke whistled a simple note, but it sounded about the nearby forest, and soon, her stocky mare came thundering towards her, Lexa's own steed, Darjmere, right beside her. Clarke saw red at the blood dripping from her mare's legs. _How dare they._ Clarke growled, and with Octavia's assistance, stood tall. She pulled the gun at her hip out of hits holster, took aim at the same female Grounder that had fought her at the last war game, and fired. The girl collapsed with a cry of pain, clutching her chest. Clarke took aim again, this time at a massive boy with hulking shoulders and fired. He didn't stop running.

Clarke looked closer at the boy as Octavia fired arrow after arrow at him, the sickening thuds of the heavy-headed arrows ringing out clearly. Clarke gasped. His eyes were fully dilated, no scrap of color anywhere to be seen other than black. The white of his eyes were streaked with thick red veins and spittle flew from his mouth. Clarke raised her gun again, firing off three bullets in quick succession as Octavia's arrows joined in the assault. He had been heavily drugged, and was nothing like the boy he usually was as he walked the halls of Alliance.

The boy - no, _beast - _was almost upon them, and both Octavia and Clarke unsheathed their blades, their weight comforting in sweaty hands. The boy leaped up, planning to crash down on both teens.

Suddenly, the air where the boy had once been was empty.

The same went for the tree four feet to the right of Clarke and Octavia.

The tree had been snapped in half low near the trunk, caused by the enormous boys body being slammed into it. The force that caused such a feat? Lexa's very, very angry foot.

The Commanders eyes blazed with a fury Clarke had never seen, and the muscles in Lexa's neck popped out, each rolling and flexing as she inhaled and exhaled with rage-induced force. Blood tricked down the warriors neck, and also covered parts of her shirt. But before Clarke could take account of all Lexa's injuries, another wave of enemy Grounders was upon them.

Last year, it was only two teams of fifty. This year, it was two teams of two hundred.

_Shit._

Lexa, Clarke and Octavia went back to back, forming a triangle as they spun from blades and ducked from arrows. Soon, they became separated as the number of Grounders attacking them became overwhelming. Octavia had been pinned to the floor by two large male Grounders while a third preceded to punch her in the abdomen as hard as he could.

It was Lexa's turn to see red, and unlike Clarke, it would not fade.

First, the Commander drove her elbow into the back of a Grounders head, then, she picked up a thick, heavy branch from the forest floor. She swung it like a baseball bat, and it knocked the two Grounders holding Octavia unconscious. The two lay with their libs intertwined as they lay slumped against each other on the cold forest floor. The newly freed brunette yelled, driving her foot into the last Grounders face, smashing his nose and causing him to see stars.

Clarke, once the dizziness had faded, became a blur, whirling about the enormous Grounder boys, firing her gun as she rested it against their ribs or thighs, rendering them almost immobile with pain in sensitive spots she had learned from Lexa not even a week ago.

Together, the three girls held their own as they awaited back up, trusting the loud noise of the fight to draw the attention of Lincoln and his foot soldiers, and hopefully, some archers scattered in the trees. Not many Grounders could attack them at once, lest they injure each other, so for the moment, they could manage.

Soon, other Grounders from Lexa's team joined the battle, and the yells and clangs of fighting became nearly deafening. Thankfully they were in a clearing large enough to hold seventy five of the fighting teens. The yells had become commonplace after an hour of fighting continuing throughout the forest, but a new, screaming yell lead into a heavy roar sounded throughout the clearing.

Lincoln came flying, smacking right into Octavia, who screamed his name. The tanned boy's eyes fluttered open, his vision blurry as he mumbled Octavia's name. The brunette cradled her all-time crush in the middle of the battlefield, Lexa defending her in a whirl of fierce yells and vicious attacks. Clarke came in to replace Lexa as the Commander moved to confront this new threat.

Heavy foot-falls were masked by the loud noise of the battlefield, but Lexa didn't need them to identify the hulking mass as Quint, his eyes dilated and his breathe coming in heavy, fury-induced pants. He was wild, eyes swallowed by thick, pulsing red veins. He was sweating far too much, yet another indication that he had indulged in some sort of drug before or during the battle.

Quint roared again, slamming a black and silver mace into the tree beside him, making the wood splinter and groan before the thin, adolescent tree toppled, striking one of his own men in the shoulder, dislocating it while slapping another Grounder girl in the face with its leaves.

Lexa matched Quint's roar with one of her own, the noise itself enough to cause one Grounder boy to wet himself at its intensity. The Commander was, in this moment, more than slightly feral, slipping into a state of mind her furthest ancestors possessed as they fought for their lives with obsidian spears and sharpened boomerangs.

Quint ignored her, however, as his wild eyes caught sight of a much more interesting target.

Clarke.

Quint charged at the blonde, who had her back turned as she struggled against a Grounder girl with two scythes that hadn't been blunted well. The air was knocked from her lungs as Quint made contact. Clarke was pinned to the floor as Quint brought a meaty fist back only to slam it down, aiming for Clarke's head. His fist met a medium sized stone, and his two main knuckles broke as the cartilage was partially crushed. The scariest part? He didn't seem to even _feel_ it.

Lexa gave another almost inhuman roar, launching herself at the significantly larger opponent. She managed to tackle Quint off of Clarke, forcing Octavia to defend Lincoln on her own until Monty seemed to materialize beside her, shooting three Grounders in quick succession before putting his back to Octavia, and hers to him as they circled together, Lincoln laying semi-conscious between them.

Clarke struggled to her feet, just in time to see Lexa slam into a tree before she bounded off of it, using it as a backboard to deliver a superman punch directly on Quint's jaw. The brutish boy spit out two teeth as he stumbled, whimpering as a slight twinge of unfamiliar pain destroyed his high feelings of invincibility. The massive boy swung his mace at Lexa's head, rules of the game forgotten as he focused on one thing. The kill. Lexa managed to duck, and her once again very angry foot snapped out to slam into Quint's knee. A sickening crack sounded as the once-honorable boy was forced to crumple down to be supported by his one good fist.

Lexa's shin slammed down on his jaw with the force of a solid-wooden baseball bat, and he crumpled down completely, unconscious.

Nearby Grounders gave a howl at their Commanders victory against the brute, and their fighting intensified, emboldened by their Commanders strength as though it were channeled to each and every one of them. Soon, more of both teams joined the fray as more and more were taken out of action, both forcibly and willingly. Not a single member of Lexa's team was willing to surrender, not even small, lithe Fox, who weaved about almost completely unnoticed as she shot Grounder and after Grounder at point blank range in the ribs or thighs.

Soon, Lexa and Clarke came together, fighting across from one another against fodder and real competition as the enemy's numbers dwindled.

"Having fun Princess?" Lexa asked as she brought her fist down onto the cheek of true competition, knocking his thick-headed self into a state of semi-consciousness.

"Definitely!" Clarke yelled over the cries of those still fighting. She kicked a large Grounder boy, Eddie was his name, before flicking her gun into her hand to fire a single shot at center mass. The usually loud and obnoxious boy collapsed without a fight. Clarke smirked, she had pictured hitting the boy with a textbook every time he opened his racist mouth for months, both this year and last. This was much more satisfying.

Lexa smiled brightly at Clarke, green eyes gleaming with intensity and adrenaline. Clarke smiled back and together, her and Lexa slammed two Grounders' heads together, putting them in a dreamless sleep.

Suddenly, the two found themselves inches away from the others face, panting heavily. The enemy was currently occupied, with the cries of Octavia and Monty ringing loud and clear as they fought not fifteen feet away. The two didn't notice, too caught up in the other to actually give a damn about the _battle _that surrounded them on all sides. Clarke gave a quiet, breathy laugh as her lips stretched in a wide smile, the fangs beneath her lips moving with the muscles of her face. She looked fierce and wild, her hair wind and battle tossed and her paint smudged around the ears of the Hawal Pauna. Lexa never thought she looked more beautiful then she did in that moment, her breathing heavy and her eyes gently glazed from battle.

No, she didn't look _beautiful. _She looked _hot. _Beautiful was her Clarke when she wiped off whatever makeup she wiped off as she strut around in sweatpants. Hot was Clarke covered in war paint, sword and gun in hand as she looked at Lexa as though she were a feast and she were a starved wolf.

_Hawal Pauna._

Lexa leaned closer to Clarke, their noses brushing gently as their heart rates sped up to a near fatal pace. She cupped the artist's cheeks with her palms as she rubbed her thumbs just beneath her eyes, removing smudges of kohl. She could see Clarke's breathe falter as she brought their faces closer. Lexa let her hands travel down Clarke's neck, shoulders and arms to rest on the blonde's hips, her sword buried under bits of leaves and dirt. The two shared an intense gaze for what felt like years before they surged to press their lips to the others.

Clarke's arms, her hands still holding her sword and gun, wrapped themselves around Lexa's neck as she lost herself in the kiss. So lost was she, that when Lexa tipped her back and the clang of metal on metal sounded right by Clarke's ear, it was as though she had been woken from a dream by blaring sirens and screams. She was pushed away from Lexa as the warrior whirled to face the boy that _dared _to interrupt their moment.

The Grounder boy smirked, but the smirk vanished a moment later when his eyes rolled back into his head as he crumpled to the floor. Bellamy stood behind him, breathe coming in heaving gestures as he kept the fist he used up. He and Lexa connected gazes, and he winked at her, flashing a thumbs up before leaping back into the slowly lessening fray.

Before Lexa could continue with Clarke, they were faced with a small group of five Grounders that they dispatched of easily.

Lexa glanced at her love, blonde mind waving wildly behind her as she duel wielded her sword and gun.

_I'll die for this girl. _

_No, I'll **live **for her._

* * *

_Darjmere- Slurred from 'Dark' and 'Nightmare', meaning **'Nightmare'**_

_Hawal- Slurred from 'Howl', meaning **'Wolf'**_


	9. Kiss Kiss

Chapter Nine

**Boom! Another one just before the new episode! So psyched about that LEXARKE KISS OMG AAAAHHHHHHHH *squeals* I can't help but imagine what this means for the Lexarke/Clexa ship. Also, I want everyone to recognize that this is a big moment for bisexual representation, and lesbian representation too I guess, 'cuz of Lexa ;) I don't understand the hate, so in this chap we're gonna explore some inter-school haters.**

**Has anyone made like a remix of Chris Brown's 'Kiss Kiss' yet for Lexarke? Because the lyrics match perfectly to the real-100 situation. It's hella old but it works! (Clarke would also be 'thick as can be' 'cuz we all know Lexa is aaaall muscle) But if one you guys finds one or makes one, TELL MEH.**

**This'll actually be a bit of a song-fic with dorky Lexa!**

_**She want that lovey-dovey  
That kiss-kiss, kiss-kiss  
**__**In her mind she fantasize 'bout getting wit me  
**_

_**They hatin on me  
They wanna diss this kiss-kiss  
'Cuz she's mine and so fine and thick as can be**_

* * *

Clarke bit her lip, standing outside the large heavy doors that lead to the training hall. Lexa had texted her, asking to meet on the empty second floor that Saturday morning at ten like they usually did for Clarke's training. Clarke doubted they would be training, she still had a bandage wrapped around her forehead to cover they head wounds she had suffered from her and Hawal flying into the air. Not to mention her left wrist had been sprained in the fall, but her ankle only ached now as she walked. Clarke knew the extent of Lexa's injuries, and had been out all week, protected from things that Clarke had unfortunately been forced to experience.

_'What a whore, getting it on with that Savage in the middle of a war game.'_

_'I bet she just wants to get some sort of stupid Grounder perks.'_

The comments from random Sky teens didn't bother Clarke as much as the ones the Grounders made, both in their native tongue and English. She didn't care what the preppy soft kids that came only after the 100, her people, lasted a year at old Grounder High. There was a time when she was one of them, but times change, and this time for the better.

_'Sky Whore, she should be with that idiot Collins boy, they're both worthless.'_

_'Does she really think she can measure up to Costia Heiss? Ha, what a joke.'_

News of the kiss she had shared with Lexa traveled _fast,_ and Clarke had been receiving all kinds of shit about it. Thankfully none of the adults knew, and neither did Lexa under Clarke's request. The hardest to convince had been Lincoln, who had wanted to tell Lexa so she could aid him in his mission to kick some ass. Lincoln did no ass-kicking, and regretfully remained silent. Now, Clarke knew she could no longer remain silent, and swallowed, fearful of Lexa's reaction as she entered the training hall.

Clarke ignored the stares, holding her scraped chin up high as she swept her hair back, walking with a confident swagger she had picked up from Lexa and made her own, striding towards the stairs that lead to the second floor. She jogged up the stairs, the tap of her shiny red and black bottomed Suphra high tops matching the pounding of her heart as her jog transformed into a sprint just to leave behind the whispers.

But when Clarke reached the top of the stairs, she regretted sprinting because now, she had to open the door in front of her to confront the girl she had made out with in the middle of a literal _battlefield_.

_Holy shit I kissed Lexa. Me and Lexa kissed. HOLY SHIT THAT HAPPENED._

And of course, for the millionth time that week, such a realization struck Clarke, and she grinned like the doofus she could secretly be. Now, she felt confident. Why would Lexa kiss her if she didn't like her? Yeah, Clarke had that confidence alright. The blonde ran the fingers of her right hand through her hair before taking two strands to tie her hair back in its usual fashion. She couldn't stop herself from fixing her windswept shirt and looking down at the black leather laces of her shoes. When she was done, the artist pushed open the door to the second floor, a small, confident smile teasing her lips.

Lexa had her back turned to her, but Clarke didn't doubt for a second that Lexa knew that it was her that had entered the upper level. Taking an up and down look of Lexa, Clarke confirmed that they wouldn't be training. Lexa wore skinny jeans much like Clarke's, though they were black instead of white with designs sewed in a shining dark blue. The Timberlands on her feet gave Lexa even more of a height advantage over Clarke, though the blonde certainly didn't mind. Clarke cleared her throat gently, licking chapped lips.

Lexa turned around on her heel, face brightening with a joyous smile as she looked at Clarke. Gauze had been taped to the side of her forehead, covering a nasty cut. Clarke knew from the medical wing that Lexa also had bruises decorating her ribs from the assault she took battling Grounders while Clarke had helped Octavia with Lincoln. They were probably just as nasty and painful as they had been that day. The blonde had stopped a good ten feet from where Lexa had been working on a table, cleaning weapons with her knuckles and forearms wrapped. Though this time, the wraps were there to hide and protect bruised knuckles and a sprained left wrist just like Clarke's, though the blonde opted for a regular black wrist brace. Lexa paid no mind to the weapons that decorated the table, and took long strides on muscular legs to reach Clarke, who moved to meet her with eagerness.

As soon as Lexa's arms came to wrap around Clarke's waist, and Clarke's hands to Lexa's jaw, the two locked lips. For several minutes, the only noises that could be heard were Clarke's soft sighs and the satisfied purr that rumbled from Lexa's chest. When the two broke away, Lexa smiled again, bigger this time. She had never felt so elated in her life, not even with _her. _It felt unreal.

"I am glad to see that the Sky Princess has graced me with her presence," Lexa teased, a small, sassy smirk playing with cupid bow lips. She loved sassing Clarke, but it was something she opted to do in private moments like the one they had achieved.

Clarke rolled her eyes, a smirk of her own forming as she stared into Lexa's eyes to say, "You should be, I had to pass up a hot date for this."

Clarke's eyes widened when she realized just what had come out of her mouth.

Lexa didn't need any time.

The young warrior's eyes darkened quickly, her spine straightening as her arms flexed from around Clarke's slim waist. She could see Clarke gulp, but ignored the reaction in favor of lifting the girl into her arms, legs wrapping around her waist as a squeal ripped itself from the blonde's lips. Lexa ignored this too, in favor of walking over to the table littered with her weapons. She removed them all with one swift forceful swipe of her forearm as she held Clarke up with a single hand on her bottom. The moment she set Clarke down on the tall steel table, their lips connected.

Clarke was on cloud nine, losing herself in the kiss as her hands tangled in Lexa's hair, undoing the braid. She squeaked when Lexa leapt up on the table, pushing her down as she settled down, a muscular, tan arm resting beside her head as Lexa continued the kiss. Lexa was, unfortunately and fortunately for Clarke, in full control. But Clarke knew Lexa, and she knew how to get some control back. Clarke squeezed her legs together, constricting against Lexa's muscled hips and pulling her closer. Once Lexa got close, Clarke sat up in a sudden movement only to flip the two of them, her legs straddling Lexa's abs. The brunette offered no words of protest, instead opting to sit up, forcing Clarke to straddle her lap.

Clarke smiled victoriously into the kiss as Lexa's palm came to rest on her thigh, gently massaging it until Clarke broke away. "You know," Clarke choked out, breathe hitching as Lexa's lips moved to her neck, "I was only kidding right?" Clarke's voice pitched near the end of her sentence, the cause being Lexa's teeth scraping down her pulse point.

Lexa smiled into Clarke's neck, murmuring "Of course I did, I just felt the need to show you my, ah, more _protective _side."

"More like _possessive_." Clarke husked gently, eyelids fluttering half closed.

"Humph," Lexa nipped Clarke's pulse, "You like it."

"It's hard not to."

* * *

On Monday, Lexa was back at school, and she had yet to tell Clarke as to why she had been gone for the entire week. The two walked into the school hand in hand, Lexa having gently taken Clarke's hand earlier, the blonde later linking their fingers. While Lexa felt completely fine, drawing strength from their linked hands, Clarke was quite the opposite. What would everyone say? Would they continue to insult her and Lexa with the brunette warrior actually there?

_What would Lexa do? Would she do anything? _

An insecurity that had been swimming

_She wouldn't end things so soon would she?_

The tension coiled deep within Clarke's stomach intensified as her and Lexa stepped into the school, hands still joined together. The stares were present, many a gaze lingering on her and Lexa's fingers linked together with either curiosity, jealousy or disgust.

The disgusted looks really hurt. They weren't even there because they were both _girls. _The looks were there because everyone thought she was replacing _Costia. _

Lexa, unbeknownst to Clarke, had picked up on all of the looks the moment the two of them had stepped into their usual hallway. She held her chin up, and let her eyes blaze with a threat even a brainless _branwada _could understand.

_Leave us be or I'll come after you._

But unbeknownst to Lexa, none had let Clarke be but their friends. Clarke would like to keep that information a secret, but she knew that at some point someone would slip up. It was inevitable, seeing as her friends had little power among the Grounders, if any. The Grounders used this to their advantage, and took the time to pick on Clarke and her friends whenever Lexa wasn't around, but only recently had this begun. The slip-ups and the insults would be coming soon enough.

It happened at lunch.

A Grounder boy had stalked past Clarke, slamming into her shoulder with his own when he thought Lexa was in the bathroom. He snarled in poor English, "_Branwada, you tink ya can 'place Costia? Skaikru Gunna be branwada."_

Turns out, Lexa was right behind him, and she saw red. In a whirl of motion, Lexa's right leg came up, delivering a hook kick to the right side of the Grounder boy's face, making him crash to the ground with a groan.

"Don't touch my girlfriend." Lexa growled, wrapping an arm around Clarke's waist as the Grounder scrambled up, asking for forgiveness.

"You get _nothing. _And if I see you _near _her, breathing the _same air_ within a distance of _twenty feet_ I will not hold back, especially against a dishonorable _branwada _like you." Lexa's upper lip curled into a snarl. She had become more possessive after the war games as soon as she realized just how many of Quint's buddies had it out for Clarke. She would protect the Sky Princess with everything she had.

Octavia couldn't _do this _anymore. Clarke could possibly get hurt by a Grounder who thought they were protecting Lexa for Costia. Lexa could prevent that, she could stop the threats and the insults. She was going to tell Lexa, soon.

Turns out, _soon_ came in the form of the two girls' Focus, Carving. Octavia was quite terrible at her Focus, and required much practice before she ever make something as good as Lexa's current project. The girl possessed almost raw skill when wielding a knife to carving wood, or a knife to anything really.

The orphan warrior was carving a griffin out of Amboyna wood, which was a dark, burnt brown and red combination that looked absolutely beautiful. The basic shape had been cut roughly out by Lexa, but as Octavia watched her work with a thin micro knife, gently carving out feathers and adding micro details to the beak and eyes, she realized that roughness was always a temporary thing with Lexa, something that she had eventually replaced with smooth fur designs and realistic feathers.

Octavia sighed, determined as she spoke to Lexa, never taking her eyes off of the curled water snake she had been caring to with a straight chisel. She spoke in English, knowing that the Grounders in the room would not understand, "The Trigedakru do not treat Clarke kindly, Lexa. They say she is a whore and is desperate to replace Costia."

The micro knife Lexa had once held in her hand had been slammed into the wooden table beneath, jamming deep into the smooth Mountain Mahogany.

Lexa turned to Octavia, murder in her eyes, and asked a simple question, "Names."

Octavia pursed her lips, shaking her head, "No, you cannot go around beating the shit out of people I haven't been allowed to for a week. Do something _different, anything. _Just make sure everyone knows this isn't some sort of friends with benefits deal, otherwise a lot of Grounders will be, uh, and I quote 'on that Sky Girls' er, 'ass'."

Lexa growled, gaining the attention of nearby Grounders, but she waved her hand, and they turned back to their own work, though it was no where near Lexa's level. "I'd prefer to kill them."

Octavia smiled, "Of course you would. I'd prefer to help you with the bodies."

Lexa chuckled, shaking her head as she pried the micro knife from the wooden working table. "I thank you for your offer, but I think I have something in mind."

"Stick your tongue down her throat in public?"

"You read my mind."

* * *

By Wednesday, a plan had been put in place. Lexa and Octavia had spent most of Monday and Tuesday together, so Lexa would make things up to Clarke after the plan worked.

Because it definitely would work.

Walking up to Clarke, who stood looking into her locker, Lexa had to restrain herself from clocking a Grounder boy in the face for letting his eyes linger very far south on her girlfriends body as he walked past. Clarke was not a piece of _meat. _But Lexa calmed herself, a smile appearing on her face as Clarke turned to look at her, a small, joyous smile on her own soft lips.

Clarke shut her locker, letting her palm rest inches beneath the lock as she face Lexa, "Well, the Great Commander Lexa has honored me with her attendance."

Lexa's smile widened and she shook her head, "You are - what is the Skaikru word? - a dork!"

Clarke gaped, hand pressed to her chest in mock hurt. "I thought I was hot?"

"You" Lexa started, eyes smoldering as she backed Clarke up against her locker, leaning over her, "Are most definitely _hot, _but your _beauty _is just as unrivaled."

Clarke flushed a bright pink, her eyes cast down at her Skaiverse and Lexa's own Timberlands. Clarke had never received such compliments, the Sky People not much for poetic words and deep compliments.

Lexa slipped two fingers beneath Clarke's chin, lifting her head gently to look her in the eyes. Lexa smiled softly, her eyes never losing the smoldering look they carried within as she pressed closer to Clark, her forearms coming up to frame Clarke's head like a triangular roof against the locker. Clarke bit her lip, her hands coming up to caress Lexa's jaw as she leaned in for a deep kiss.

Octavia let out a wolf-whistle, and Lincoln and Bellamy followed in her footsteps soon after. The members of the 100 that were in the room cheered, making friendly innuendos and laughing at the outraged Grounders and Sky People.

Soon, the speakers on the ceiling came alive.

_**She want that lovey-dovey  
That kiss-kiss, kiss-kiss  
**__**In her mind she fantasize 'bout getting wit me  
**_

_**They hatin on me  
They wanna diss this kiss-kiss  
'Cuz she's mine and so fine and thick as can be**_

Clarke laughed into the kiss for a moment, before Lexa busied her and she went silent.

_**She want that lovey-dovey  
That kiss-kiss, kiss-kiss  
**__**In her mind she fantasize 'bout getting wit me  
**_

_**They hatin on me  
They wanna diss this kiss-kiss  
'Cuz she's mine and so fine and thick as can be**_

The kiss lasted several verses, and ended when the song was abdruptly ended in the middle of 'kiss-kiss'. Monty could only maintain control of the speakers for so long, especially with Raven having been working on the control systems as practice for her Focus, engineering. But the song did its job, bringing a bit of humor that Octavia thought the moment could need. She had kept the idea of the song from Lexa, but judging by the girl's joyous grin, she certainly didn't mind.

The Grounders looked at Lexa, questions blatant in their stares.

"None can replace what is lost, but I have found someone of a higher caliber, leave her be, or you will be forced to deal with _me."_ Lexa threatened quietly, slipping into Trigedasleng every few words so that the Skaikru could not understand her threat. The Grounders nodded respectfully, understanding that their common friend and Leader had moved on. She seemed happier than when she was with Costia anyway.

The happy moment of laughter and acceptance was ruined as the Grounders fell silent, parting to make a path for a newcomer.

The newcomer cocked an exposed hip, pouting as she asked, "Baby, how could ever find someone of a better caliber?"

* * *

**Ta-da! I have no idea what I just did. It was kinda-song-fic-y. I just wanted more multi-character interaction after the battle and a bit of a 'oh-shit' character moment Lexa. She wasn't as dorky as I thought she would be, so I may change that.**

**Now, 'Skaiverse' are AU versions of 'Converse'. But they might actually be the title to another story I'm working on...**

**I have so much unfinished crap! AGH. Enjoy the chappie, did ya like the song? I know its old but it works for all the hate Lexarke kisses receive IRL and the hate in the story. **

**Also! I feel like I haven't been trying hard enough, so I'll be picking up the slack and making chapters a bit longer and adding more detail that I should have been. The plot will keep moving at a decent pace, with biggie's spaced out by maybe two or so chapters? I'm trying! Hopefully I'll get better with time.**


	10. Oh Shit, Costia

Chapter Ten

Lexa's breath caught, and for a good minute, she swore she forgot how to breathe at the sight of her once-love.

There, standing with a hip cocked and platinum blonde tresses mussed in a purposeful manner, was Costia Hiess. She was dressed in an intricate, silver shirt with multiple layers of sewed on fabric. The shirt was skimpy, however, and ended just an inch above her belly-button. Tight pale blue jeans hugged her legs in what could only be described as a delicious manner, hugging her curves in perfect spots, accentuating her fitness and overall bodily beauty. But her face was where much beauty lied. Her skin was fair, having come from a land of ice and snow, and not a single freckle or scar could be seen on her smooth skin, much unlike Lexa's own scarred body. Plump lips, decorated with blood red lipstick perked up into an inviting smile.

Costia's eyes trained on Lexa's own, the startling pale blue sending a shock down Lexa's spine.

Costia was beautiful, but did Lexa still love her? Was it possible after everything that had happened?

Clarke watched the scene unfold beside Octavia and Lincoln, her jaw clenched so viciously that it had begun to ache. Her body thrummed with energy, energy she wanted to use to pummel the other girl into Oblivion just for hurting Lexa the way she did. How dare she break Lexa's heart and then come back after she had moved on?

_Was that the only reason?_

No. It wasn't. They had become so _close,_ and this threatened to push them so _far away._ No doubt Costia would be _displeased_ if Lexa spent more time with Clarke. The blonde's upper lip curled ever so slightly at the sight of the Ice Nation student. Lexa wouldn't go back.

_Would she?_

"Hey Lexa," Costia breathed, sauntering up to the tall brunette. "I've missed you."

Lexa was almost confident that she was about to piss her pants. Ex-girlfriends and girlfriends were not supposed to meet.

_Shit. Shit. Double shit. Fuck._

Costia had all but invaded every ounce of personal space Lexa had when she replied quietly, "I've missed you as well, Costia."

_Play it cool, Heda. Remember Nyko's letter._

But when Costia stood up on her toes to give Lexa a kiss, the warrior stepped back, placing a hand up to stop Costia's confused advance. There was nothing between them any longer. She should know this, considering news of the duo that made out in the middle of a war game had traveled around the student body of many schools, even Reaper Born, and they were full of savages who took steroids all day.

"What is it? Babe what's changed?" Costia asked, her worry seemingly genuine as her eyes glistened with confused crocodile tears.

Lexa's features hardened, she needed proof of reasoning before she could smile or frown at her and Costia's situation. "I know why you left, Costia."

"I didn't leave! I was _taken!" _Costia cried. Clarke was grateful that many students had taken off with scoffs once her and Lexa's kiss had begun. It meant that there were less people there to see Lexa involved in such a scene, a leader did not need conflict like this.

_And there's less people to watch and stop me when I kick this chicks ass._

Lexa let out a dry chuckle, not believing a word, "Sure you were."

Anger blazed in ice blue eyes as Costia snapped, "Damn right I was! My father had me sent back to be tutored by mother! Then I was forced to enroll in INH! Haven't you been reading my letters?!"

Shock overruled Clarke's feelings of anger and quite more than a hint of jealousy. _Lexa had been receiving letters?_

Lexa's jaw clenched, the muscles there flexing viciously as she tensed. That was not something she had wanted Clarke to find out from the likes of Costia. This was something Lexa had been planning to tell Clarke the moment they first kissed on the battle field. She hadn't even read the letters! The moment she received one she threw it in the trash with a scoff. Every single time. Why? Because Costia had left to help tell the Ice Queen about the plans Grounder High and Ark High had made. No doubt she was back to supply the Queen with information on Alliance High too.

One letter from Nyko, an old mentor of hers, came to mind.

_Dear Lexa,_

_One of my informants in the Ice Nation has warned me of Costia's possible arrival in the City of Light within the next week. Rest up child, and tend to your bruises. I hear you kissed that blonde Sky Girl you've been ranting about? Nice one child. I have no doubt that you'll treat her right._

_Beware of Costia, Lexa, she is here on a mission. The Ice Queen wants information on your school, and even more importantly, you. Being the next Commander in spirit makes you a valuable asset, or even slave. We both know that the Queen is willing to go that far, or farther if need be. Costia is not the girl you think she is, Lexa, she's changed. Rumors of a promised seat on the Council and access to the riches of the kingdom are abuzz over there. She is no longer your childhood friend. There are powers at play that many of us can barely comprehend. It's a series of backstabs and secret tripwires everywhere in the Clans and the Skaikru organizations. Mount Weather and the Ice Nation are sewing us up as puppets to control with strings they tie to their limbs. Oatu is dead, the Queen had him stretched by war horses. He was buried in five pieces, Lexa._

Tear stains had stained the page here, from Nyko and later, from Lexa. Oatu was Nyko's brother, and she considered them both to be the Uncles she had never had. The Queen was an icy bitch, all right. Lexa would kill her if it were the last thing she did. For Oatu, for Nyko, for Costia, who Lexa refused to fully believe that she did this all because of riches and power.

_Be careful Lexa. The Fog Wars are occurring in three months time. Mount Weather is planning something big, as is the Ice Nation. Be ready, ready your friends and ready your soldiers. Many of the troops are spread so thinly that I doubt any of us could go to aid the City should it be attacked. Thankfully you are separated by an ocean by both, so you have time. But do not be surprised if you end up leading this battle, and then later leading this war. I wish you luck, child, and I wish you Godspeed._

_Use your head, treat your girlfriend well, have fun, be safe._

_Sincerely,_

_Nyko_

_P.S. I love you kid._

"I have not read a single letter. Why? Because I cannot bring myself to care about a traitor." Lexa spat, hands clenched into tight fights as the wrapping pulled tight against bruised knuckles. "And _yes, _I have found someone of a higher caliber. Her name is Clarke and she is the most amazing person I have ever met, and I wouldn't trade her for the _world. _I have moved past us, Costia, and do not think you will obtain any information from myself or anyone at this school. _Branwada _like you are not welcome here any longer."

Clarke smirked at the girl, confidence having returned upon Lexa's insult. She returned her arms to their place around Lexa's neck, and pressed a kiss to the side of her jaw. The blonde artist flashed a glare at the white-haired girl, "Cat got your tongue, Heiss?"

Costia sneered, eyes gleaming with tears that seemed more crocodile than honest. "Listen up Sky Bitch, this won't last long. Do you really think you can _keep up _with Lexa?" Costia smirked, pulling out lipstick to apply as she continued, "Because even I sometimes needed a break, but no doubt you'll be done for in a few _minutes."_

Clarke gaped while Lexa growled, breaking away from her girlfriend to step closer to Costia. "Don't you dare to speak to my girlfriend in such a manner." Lexa snarled, the muscles in her shoulders rolling and flexing as she tensed. "Your jealousy is a hideous sight to behold, and one I'd prefer not to look at anymore, much like you damn traitorous _face."_

No one insulted her girlfriend, or her friends. That was something Lexa would never stand for, and once again, she needed to make that apparent, to both Costia and the others in the usual tenth grade hall. She was a war team leader for a reason, and she proved herself every day. Such is the life of a leader.

Clarke's smirk widened, and the tightness and warmth in her stomach spread.

She had a _hot _girlfriend.

* * *

She had _stupid _girlfriend.

Her fucking mother had asked Lexa to show Costia around, and she had _accepted. _Clarke was going to _murder _this girl, because as she watched Costia place a hand on Lexa's bicep, she could feel her blood pressure spike. Sure, the expression on Lexa's face showed how unhappy she was, but it was her fault anyway! Why on Earth did she except?! Clarke growled, and jumped when Octavia placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't let it effect you. She's doing this because the Fog Wars are starting in three months now, Mount Weather wanted it to happen during the school year. The whole city underground is humming with rumors of war this summer, or late in the winter. Rumors are also going around saying that this will become a nuclear battle. The Fog Wars are an assessment, Clarke," Octavia sighed, knowing how this was affecting her friend, "we need the upper hand right now, especially with Costia feeding the Ice Queen info. The announcement is being made at lunch today. Get ready for war Princess."

Clarke's breath hitched. _Get ready for war, Princess. _This wasn't good. The artist inhaled, calming herself as she nodded. To obtain victory, sacrifices had to be made, right?

"Fine, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"No, it doesn't at all. But she'll be gone in a week, Clarke, and on the last Sunday we can trip her down some stairs as you make out with Lexa."

"Shut up Octavia."

"Just a suggestion."

"That'll be Plan B."

"What's Plan A?"

"I stick her in a cage with a Hawal Pauna."

"Plan B is now officially Plan A."

"You're no fun."

"You're crazy when you're jealous."

"Too true, O."

* * *

Clarke refused to look Lexa in the eyes when the brunette came over to her home after school. The announcement had been made, and the reaction was an expected one. The Grounders let out a simultaneous roar, ready for the battle while many of the Sky People turned green, but not the 100. The 100 joined in the Grounders roars, eager for the _real _competition, even though many had yet to fully recover from their injuries. They were all incredibly experienced, not as much as the Grounders, but experienced enough not to shake in their boots at the idea of the Fog Wars. They were ready for them, ready to prove to the competition that Alliance High was a real threat to their reputations and, on the real battlefield, their soldiers.

Clarke had said nothing for the past ten minutes, opting to stare at the ground, a look in her eyes that Lexa couldn't place.

"Clarke!" Lexa pleaded for the fifth time that minute, "Say _something."_

Clarke gave her girlfriend of only a week a blank stare. 'What is there to say? That I understand why you humor Costia? That I _hate _that she puts her filthy hands on _my girlfriend? _Yeah, I hate that Lexa, because she's trying to take what's _mine."_

Lexa grew quiet, before she walked over to Clarke, down on her knees. She wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist, pressing her lips into her lower abdomen. She rested her cheek against the muscle there as she said softly, "Sometimes we have to forgo our feelings in favor of victory, Clarke. But know that in no way do I wish to be with Costia. I care for her as a friend, because of our pasts and that only. But I care for you because you are my girlfriend, and I will love none more than you."

Clarke bit her lip, blushing. "You love me?"

Lexa in turn rested her chin on Clarke's belly button, "I love you with my mind, body and soul, Clarke Griffin."

Clarke threaded her fingers through Lexa's loose brown locks, reveling in the gentle purr she received. With a quick, gently tug, Lexa rose, and Clarke kissed her fiercely. Spinning them both around, she pinned Lexa to the wall beside her bed, continuing the bruising kiss. Lexa moaned, her hands coming down to grip Clarke's waist as she gave up control. Clarke had never been like this, and Lexa couldn't help but enjoy the closeness she was able to have with the blonde. Each moment with her was a gift that Lexa was sure to treasure.

When Clarke finally decided to break away, Lexa was heaving for breath, and her lips were swollen and bruised, just like Clarke had wanted them to be. So what if she was jealous, you could sue her if you wanted to, she didn't care. The blonde pressed against Lexa, hands still tangled in Lexa's hair as she whispered hotly against Lexa's lips. "I love you too. And I'm eagerly awaiting the love I'll receive from your _body."_

Lexa shivered, smiling as she stared into swirling, dark blue oceans full of sensuality.

Yeah, she definitely didn't want Costia back.

* * *

**I didn't really like this chappie much, but I have such nice plans for the next few ones that I'm giddy just thinking about them. You really think Costia's an evil Ice Bitch don'cha? Ha. Just wait a few chappies.**

**You can expect an update for Unwritten Rules by either tonight or tomorrow, and maybe another one for all three of my stories by Saturday or Sunday. Remember: No updates for anything on Monday, I've got MRI's and checkups. Also, updates won't be as frequent as usual ;( but I've got a lot of homework and other crap that I need to take care of. But don't worry! Update schedules will go back to normal in a month or so, or they might not even change if I manage time well. **

**Bai guys!**


	11. Have Hope

Chapter Eleven

**Yeeeeessss. Finally updated this story! Ha, sorry about that! I was on a roll with Unwritten Rules and I didn't want to stop! I feel like I shouldn't have tried to juggle so many stories 'cuz I really want to update Eyes Are the High-Light of Her Night. Ugh... I need TIME MANAGEMENT.**

**In other news, updates may or may not get slower, and for a month over the summer they might stop completely, so I'm gonna churn out so many chapters before June you guys won't know what to do with yourselves. (Binge reading! I love it, but only when the TV is playing in the background)**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

Clarke had to admit, Costia wasn't a _total _bitch. She just really needed to keep her hands off of her girlfriend. _Why _does every sentence need to be finished with a hand on Lexa's bicep? Or her forearm? _Why _does every joke need to be completed by brushing her side against _her _girlfriend? It would be okay if Costia was Lexa's best friend from when they were in daycare, but she wasn't, she was her ex, and Clarke couldn't say in a million years that she was okay with what had been happening. She couldn't help but be jealous of the gorgeous girl, because her and Lexa had a history that Clarke didn't possess with the future Commander, and that alone had the capability to ruffle her metaphorical feathers.

Lexa, however, was really enjoying Costia's company, and it wasn't for the reasons that you would think.

* * *

_Costia had taken her by the crook of her elbow, guiding her into an empty classroom, shutting off the lights as they headed to the back row of desks._

_"Costia, what is the meaning of this?" Lexa asked, just a little bit angry at being pushed about. "I don't know what you hope to get out of-"_

_"-I don't hope to get anything Lexa!" Costia whispered loudly, exasperated. "Look, remember how I told you that I possess the gift of foresight?"_

_Lexa nodded, it was true. She foretold the joining of Grounder and Ark high schools at the very beginning of the year, when the 100 had been first announced. _

_Costia nodded in turn, "Good. Look, the Ice Queen thought she could use my foresight to predict the outcome of the war, so if she didn't like it, she could do everything to prevent it. On top of that, she wanted to use my information on both schools for the Fog Wars. Lexa, she's planning something **big**."_

_Lexa's eyes widened, "So, you're some sort of spy?"_

_Costia nodded again, wrapping her arms around herself as though a chill had circled the room, "Mhm. My job is to get information on formations and the warriors you pick for the final battle team. I don't want to do that. All I want is for my people, my **friends **to get out of this alive."_

_Lexa swallowed, "Who said anything about **death?**"_

_Lexa did not want to think about losing the people in her life. She had already lost her mother and her father, and she didn't even get to enjoy how amazing they definitely were. She would fight, she would fight and she would kill the bastards that tried to hurt her friends, because she was a Heda, a Commander, and she would protect them all. But in the end, she had to live for Clarke, and in the end, she would probably have to kill for her too. Lexa accepted this all, it was a hard pill to swallow, but she would take it all in stride, because what else could she do? Lock herself and everyone she loved in some bunker and hide? No, that was not the way of her people. She was ready to fight._

_Costia shuddered, "The Queen. Something about an alliance with Mount Weather on the battlefield before the final 'big bang' that would kick off the real war. Lexa, the Fog War? They want to make it an **actual war** and I have no idea what I can do."_

_Lexa clenched her jaw, releasing it with a sigh. "This isn't good," She muttered, rubbing her chin. "This is so not good. I need to war-"_

_"No." Costia said firmly, "You can't tell people this, not yet. It would create panic with the Skaikru that didn't come as the 100. Plus, a teacher would definitely find out. They wont be fighting this war, the kids they teach **will. **Train them better, and Lexa, you need to teach them all how to really **kill**."_

_Lexa looked at her ex, eyes shining in relief as the Costia she knew and loved showed through, she pulled her old friend into a tight hug. Voice hoarse, she whispered, "I knew you weren't some cold bitch."_

_Costia let out a chuckle, returning Lexa's warm embrace, "I'm a good actress. I couldn't let them know I was still friendly with you. What I just told you is punishable by death."_

_When they pulled away, Lexa's expression hardened. "We, Alliance, we can protect you," She promised, subconsciously puffing out her chest with a strong inhale as her muscles tensed, as though she were ready for a fight._

_Costia smiled fondly at her old friend, shaking her head softly, "Don't even think about it. There's a future that involves that and it is not pretty. That future terrifies me Lexa, and I can't even tell you about it."_

_Lexa swallowed a lump in her throat. She couldn't just **abandon **Costia, leave her to own devices, could she? That was dishonorable beyond all levels, and that was just a small fraction of the problem because she truly **cared **about her. Lexa let her hands drop to her sides, hands clenched into tight fists. She felt helpless._

_Costia cupped Lexa's chin, "I know you feel helpless, Lexa, but there's little anyone can do. What I need you to do is prepare everyone. The Skaikru and the Trigedakru teens just like us, will need to fight. I'll be looking for you, here, and in the future."_

_Lexa bit her lip, fighting back tears, "W-Can I have hope? Or is that just a waste?"_

_Costia smiled gently, "I cant see very far, but please, have **hope**,"_

_Lexa's smile of relief was one of the most beautiful things Costia ever laid her eyes upon, and she welcomed the hug Lexa pulled her into. A tear streaked down Costia's face, unnoticed by Lexa. It was partly because she had lost the amazing girl in her arms, and partly something else that she wasn't nearly ready to face, on any level._

* * *

Lexa wanted to enjoy whatever time she had left with Costia, and the two quickly fell into the routine they had before they had dated, before they had been lovers. Simple friendship was all Lexa could give, and all Costia could ask for, even if she wanted more. But Costia wouldn't, because she knew that Lexa had Clarke, and she was happy that Lexa hadn't fallen apart, but she couldn't help but be jealous.

Costia cast a glance at Clarke, who stood facing Octavia Blake, on of the Skaikru that became a Grounder in spirit.

_She's beautiful._

Clarke was, with fair skin, golden hair and sapphire eyes, she was the envy of many, especially since she dated the future Commander. She had a grace that, while slightly unconfident, was beautiful. Lexa made her more confident, and as the blonde's confidence grew, so did her bluntness and her ability to face conflict. Costia knew that at some point, she would have to have a heart-to-heart with the girl, and there would be yelling.

_She's dangerous._

Costia knew that, upon Lexa's urging, that Clarke now had a knife tucked safely into the small of her back, and another smaller one held in a tiny sheath on the inside of her Timberlands, a pair that Lexa had gotten her. Costia couldn't help the jealousy that rose in her chest. She remembers forcing Lexa to go shopping, and how the brunette surprised her with a pair of the perfectly sized shoes. They had been a surprise gift. But Costia forced her jealousy away, she had no right, not anymore. She could have fought harder, she truly could have, and maybe the future would be different, less horrible.

_Less horrible? Was there even such a thing?_

Costia scoffed under her breath.

_Things are about to be far more horrible than even my visions can fathom._

_Have **hope**, all of you._

* * *

**Ew, the shortness of this chapter disgusts me. Eh, well, I whipped this up in 17 minutes to let you all know I haven't given up on War Games. Maybe you'll get an update for Eyes or Unwritten? Or maybe I should focus on They Took Me? I have no idea. NO! Fluffy one-shot part 2 for Bacon and Tissues! Yeah, there we go. When I get back from school I'm gonna be chilling with my Grandma for a few hours, so no updates but I will be writing! Wait until the weekend folks.**


End file.
